Embryland
by ChristinaAguileraFan
Summary: Embry lived a simple life before the whole, wolf thing. He had his best friends Quil and Jake then there was his girlfriend Alexis. Embry imprints on her but thinking being a wolf is to dangerous to be around her he stay's away, well trys to.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. Well Embry never imprinted on anyone in the series. Everyone deserves a happily ever after right? So here I am writing a story about Embry and his imprinting. Enjoy!**

**Chapter One**

Introductions. Those were the hardest. I mean you never know where to start. It can be with your name or just something or someone describing you.

Okay let's go with that. I guess. My name is Alexis Vandal. Middle name is Hope. So, Alexis Hope Vandal. I live here in the little town called La Push with my family of four. There are my parents Gregory and Maria. Then my sister Alexa.

I'm a Sophomore at La Push Tribal High School. It's early January. January 5th. A Friday. So right now I'm sitting in English class waiting for the bell to ring. It should've rang five minutes but for some reason last period it's always prolonging.

"Alright have a good weekend." Mr. Greer my English teacher spoke. Just as he said it the bell rang.

I grabbed my book running out of class. Finally. I could go home. Usually I wouldn't care or anything but on Friday's I was just lazy and wanted to go home. Ready to get the weekend started.

I ran downstairs straight to my locker. I dropped my binder of the floor and put on my jacket. I felt warmer now. Today was chilly. Not the coldest day but cold enough. Before I could pick up my binder I felt warm arms wrap around me. I smiled.

I turned to see my boyfriend. The best boy in the world. Embry Call.

"Hey you," Embry smiled.

"Hi." I blushed. The things he could do to me.

"Well don't you look happy. I mean you ran out of class and didn't even say goodbye to me," Embry faked a pout.

"Ha. Sorry. You know how anxious I get when it's Friday. I just want to go home."

"I know," Embry picked up my binder for me and handed it to me.

"Thanks," I murmured.

Embry nodded and we walked down the hallway to the front doors of the school. "So what are you doing this weekend?"

I was in deep though. What was I doing this weekend? "Ugh nothing really. Oh wait I promised Alexa that I would take her for a walk on the beach either today after school, tomorrow or Sunday."

"Nice." Embry had always been fond of Alexa. That was part of the reason I loved him so much. He fit in well with my family.

"Would you like to join us?" I wondered hoping he would say yes.

"I'll text you. If so I can't today but tomorrow and Sunday I'm free."

"Alright," I hugged Embry. We were approaching my car. When I turned sixteen my parents got it for me.

The car was a Toyota Venza. I loved this car. It was Black and ran great.

"Need a ride?" I asked Embry.

"Nah. I'm going with Jake and Quil to Jake's garage. We're going to help him build his rabbit."

I smiled. Jake was truly working hard on that car but so far he was doing pretty good. I hoped he would get it finished soon. I knew he was excited about the whole thing.

"Alright, so I'll see you later?" I stood up on my tipy toes. Embry had grown really tall over the last past few days and when I said tall I mean really tall.

Embry wrapped his arms around me and smiled. "Yes. I will defiantly be in touch about the beach. Drive safe and tell everyone I say hi."

I smiled. "I will."

Embry took that moment to kiss me then. Embry's kisses always made me go into a trance but then he was the only person who had ever kissed me. Minus my dad of course who would kiss me on the cheek. I wanted more from Embry but he pulled away to quickly. I noticed how warm he was wow.

"You feeling okay?" I asked unlocking my car doors.

"Yeah, I'm fine. See you later."

I nodded getting into my car and putting my stuff down in the passenger seat. I turned on the head and waved to Embry as he walked over to Jake and Quil. I noticed them making kissy faces. I smiled at them and Quil being himself pointed to Embry and then at me and made a heart with his hands.

I laughed. That was so Quil.

Driving home was about a seven minute drive. My family was one of the most wealthiest in La Push but we didn't flaunt it. That wasn't who we were. My parents were both professional doctors so we had a nice home life.

Our house way two story. Light yellow color. I parked in the driveway and walked up the three porch steps and too the door. We had a patio that went around to the back of the house which led to the back yard which led into the woods.

Mom had wanted it that way so that there would be more room. At the time the house was made and we moved in I was two so she wanted it to be possible for a two year old to run and around and whatever. It was defiantly possible for Alexa to do that now.

I walked into the house and was greeted with the smell of, Turkey? Yum. Mom most have a late shift tonight and so must dad so they wouldn't be home for dinner.

A lot of the time mom and dad would be called in at the hospital for help or something. It was like that ever since Doctor Cullen had left. Things were still fast at the hospital but help was a bit slower. They managed of course.

Dad's regular hospital schedule was: Monday, Tuesday, Thursday and Friday from Eight A.M until Seven P.M. He worked Saturday's from Six A.M. Until Two P.M.

Mom's regular hospital schedule was: Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday and Friday from Two Thirty P.M. Until Seven P.M. She stayed home with Alexa but when Alexa attended school I was pretty sure that she would keep her usual schedule.

She didn't work until two though because everyday La Push Tribal High School ended at one thirty. Both of my parents worked at Forks Hospital.

I loved my parents so much. But I loved the way they were when it came to work. They didn't let work get in the way of family time ever. When they were home for dinner we would eat together as a family. Even if they weren't here, Alexa and I would eat together. And on Saturday's we had a family dinner.

Sometimes it including tribe members for reasons that I didn't know.

I walked around the stair case passing my parent's master bedroom and the living room walking into the kitchen. Mom was at the counter putting away food and making sandwiches. She had Alexa hoisted on her hip. I smiled.

"Hey mom," I spoke.

My mom abruptly turned to look at me and smiled. My mom was beautiful. She looked the same as other girls in La Push but was different in her own way. A oval face with big brown eyes and hair that went to her shoulder tops. It was parted in the middle, matched her face.

Mom was already in her hospital wear ready to go. "Hello Lex, how was school?" Mom asked using her nickname for me which some people used at times, Lex.

"Hi. And it was good. What did you cook?"

"Turkey, mash potatoes and there are mixed vegetables. Alexa insisted on brownies as desert which are cooling on the counter," she gestured.

I smiled. I loved mom's homemade brownies. They were so yummy.

"Oh, I prefer you don't take Alexa to the beach today. It's chilly and supposed to be nicer tomorrow."

I smiled. "I'm not. Either tomorrow or Sunday. Embry might come with us. By the way he said hi."

Mom smiled brightly when I spoke of Embry. She approved of him dearly. "Oh wonderful. I say hello. Now I have to get going. Did you park your car behind mind?"

I shook my head no. She smiled gratefully grabbing her bag and coat from the kitchen tables. She put on her coat and slung her bag over her shoulder before handing Alexa to me and kissing both of our foreheads. She then departed.

"Bye, your plates are on the dinning room table" mom called before the door slammed shut.

I walked back into the entry way of the house running upstairs. "Where we goin?" Alexa asked in that cute little voice of hers.

"I have to put my stuff away. Then we can eat," I said smiling as I entered my room. I plopped Alexa down on my bed and she started playing with my stuffed bear.

My room was cream colored, it matched my cherry wood stained floor. I had a bed, dresser, in table, desk and all that jazz. I put my coat on the rack that was placed in my bedroom and looked at myself in the oval mirror that was attached to my wall and held on my dresser.

I looked decent still from this morning. I was dressed in a blue tank top with a white cardigan over it, pale blue skinny jeans and tall sand UGGS.

I looked like my mom in my opinion. My hair was a dark chocolate brown that ended at my rib cage. I had a ovalish face that matched with the big brown eyes. I was tall around five foot four but still no where near Embry or my dad even for that matter.

"EAT," Alexa yelled. I could hear her stomach growl lightly.

I smiled and picked her up before heading downstairs with her. I went the opposite way of my parents bedroom and walked into the dinning room.

Our plates were set down next to each other. Alexa's plate was easy to tell apart from mine. She had less and her meat was cut up and everything.

"How was your day?" I wondered watching as Alexa put a piece of turkey into her mouth. She then pushed her dark chocolate brown hair behind her ears.

"Good. I draw pictures and everything. Oh, me and mommy...we finger paint!" Alexa spoke excited.

I gasped and I could feel my eyes growing as I smiled at the toddler. "You did. Fun. You know what we're doing this weekend?"

"What?" She wondered excited.

"We're going to the beach. And Embry might be joining us."

"Yay!" Alexa clapped her hands together. She had always been fond of Embry.

"I know. Now finish eating and then we'll watch TV."

"Can we watch Barney again? Mommy bought me some more tapes yesterday."

That was Alexa's favorite. Barney. I had also enjoyed Barney but I preferred the Wiggles. I laughed lightly at that thought. I was a interesting child.

Once we were finished I took our plates and forks into the kitchen putting them in the sink. I filled up one of Alexa's cups with Apple Juice and then we retreated into the living room. Alexa walked this time. She was a fine walker but liked to be carried.

We watched Barney and friends for awhile until I noticed Alexa had fell asleep. I wanted to make sure so I let the whole video play and she still hadn't woken up.

Her head was rested on my chest so carefully not to disturb her I took the cup out of her hands and put it on the counter. I rested her head on a pillow and took the DVD out resting it under my arms and picking up Alexa bringing her upstairs to her bedroom.

I kissed her forehead before leaving and went to my room. The first thing I heard was my phone ringing. I grabbed it from my desk and looked at the ID, Embry.

_Hey. I can go tomorrow. How does twelve sound?- Embry_

_Twelve sounds good. I'm glad you could come. Alexa's excited.- Alexis._

_Aha. That's good. I'm going to take a nap long day helping Jake.- Embry._

_Wow. Must've been a long help. It's still early.- Alexis._

_What are you talking about? Have you seen the time. It's almost seven. Embry._

I looked at the time. It was six forty five. Wow. I must've been so wrapped up in the movies that I didn't know what I was doing.

_Wow. I just realized. Have a nice nap babe. See you tomorrow. I love you.- Alexis._

_Love you too!(:- Embry._

I didn't reply after that but just looked up at my ceiling smiling. Aha. I loved this boy. Embry Call.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Somewhere in between then I ended up falling asleep. I could faintly hear when my door opened and then closed but after that drifted back off to sleep.

When I woke up I realized that the sun was shinning. Great. Today was going to be a nice day. I hope. From downstairs I could smell breakfast. Yummy. Bacon.

Before I could even get up, Alexa ran into my room. I already knew she was coming though. I could hear her feet against the floor as she ran hear. Standing at the side of my bed. I have her a smile. She expanded her arms and I picked her up plopping her next to me on my bed.

"Is mommy cooking?" I wondered aloud.

Alexa smiled and nodded. "Yes! Yes! And then she's going out to spend the day with Mrs. Emily."

"Emily? Emily who?"

"Emily Young," Alexa smiled before playing with the teddy bear that was set on my in table.

Emily? Emily Young? Sam Uley's girlfriend? Why was she going to see her? If that was even the Emily she was talking about. Maybe Alexa was confused. I hoped she was talking about that one anyways.

I sat in bed a few more minutes just watching Alexa. Wait what time was it? I grabbed my phone which red ten thirty. Wow. I was meeting Embry at twelve. I had to go get ready.

I picked up Alexa who was still playing with the teddy bear and ran downstairs to see my mom smiling at me, making Alexa and my plate.

"Hey mom, going out?" I sat on the stool by the counter.

"Yes. Change with Emily Young," I cursed myself. Why was she going with her? I mean I had never really spoke to Emily but I didn't like her much either.

"Oh. Well Embry's coming by at twelve so we can take Alexa to the beach," I grinned. Embry. He made life so much easier for me.

"Oh good. Change in plans. Your father won't be back until around six, someone called in sick. And I won't be back until around five. Just do me a favor and be home before eight. If you stay out longer call me."

I nodded. Mom continued making out plates and the door rang a couple minutes later, "Who's that?"

I wondered.

"Emily. Go answer the door."

I frowned but not so mom could see. I did it when I turned around and started for the door, Alexa still in my arms. I opened the door to a smiling Emily Young and Sam Uley. What was he doing here?

"Hi Sam, Emily." I smiled. It was a fake smile. Something about Sam's expression told me he noticed but he didn't say anything.

"Alexis, hello Alexa," Sam smiled at my sister.

She waved and grinned we couldn't help but laugh. I gestured for Sam and Emily to come which they did hurrying into the kitchen as they went. Well I guess someone was in a hurry. I closed the door and could hear murmured voices. I didn't try and listen because I didn't care.

Once the voices stopped I hear my mom whisper a 'Thank you Sam, for everything,' Sam left then giving me a smile and giving Alexa a kiss on the forehead.

Sam stood in the door before he left and looked at me up and down for a moment, "Aren't you Embry Call's girlfriend?"

"Yes," I grinned. Embry brought me happiness.

"I think you should stay away from him," Sam warned.

Is this fool insane! Why should I stay away from Embry. It's not like he's going to hurt me or anything.

"Why?" I wondered.

"It would be best. Has he been acting different or feeling warm lately?" Sam wondered.

"Warmer, why? He's not going to hurt me."

"Just be aware," Sam expression told me that he was serious. But why? He left then before I could ask.

I stood there shocked and then closed the door shut walking into the kitchen to see Emily and mom weren't there. "In the dinning room, Alexis." Mom yelled.

I smiled and walked into the dinning room to see Emily and mom sitting across from me. I sat down Alexis next to me. She smiled and took a piece of bacon of her plate, eating it slowly.

I ate rather fast. I wanted to get ready for Embry. The sooner the better.

"Alexis slow down. There's some more in the kitchen," Mom laughed lightly, Emily joined her.

"Embry is coming at twelve," I smiled.

"Embry Call?" Emily wondered. She looked serious.

"Yes."

"Is that your friend?" She asked. Nosy.

"Alexis is Embry's girlfriend." Mom grinned. "I highly approve of that boy."

Emily just nodded. I could tell that something was bothering her though. Whatever it was I didn't care and I didn't have time to think about it.

"Mom, I'm going to go take my shower," I got up from the table.

"Okay hurry. It's almost eleven thirty and Emily and I would like to leave by then." Mom smiled.

Elven thirty? Damn the time. I jumped up from the table and ran upstairs to the bathroom. I could hear laughter and couldn't help laugh myself. Oh well.

I took a quick ten minute shower. I went into my room to see that I had thirty minutes left until twelve, "Mom I'm done with my shower. You can set Alexa in her room and I'll get her ready when I'm done."

It wasn't long until mom yelled back, "Alexa is in her room. She's watching TV. I'll see you when I get back. Bye girls."

I didn't reply, just wandered over to my closet. I listened then and could hear the TV from Alexa's room and clapping. She must be watching Barney or something.

Looking through my closet I grabbed a plain white shirt and put it on followed by green sweat pants and black UGGS. I changed quickly adding my black sweatshirt and a black and white scarf. I went to Alexa's room to see her dressed in a purple shirt pale blue pants and sneakers.

I made a not to thank mom for that later.

"Come on Alexa let's go finish getting ready," I said taking her hand and wandering into the bathroom.

I brushed my teeth and then Alexa's. We smiled at one and other before I combed lightly through her hair. I put it in a ponytail and then went to mines.

"What should I do with my hair?" I wondered aloud, mostly speaking to myself.

"Ponytail with a clip," Alexa clapped.

I smiled at her and took a stand of my hair putting it in a clip. I then took the rest of my hair putting it in a ponytail. The door bell rang then. I couldn't help but smile running downstairs, Alexa in my arms.

I smiled when I saw Embry, "Hey babe."

I could feel myself blushing before I spoke, Embry just had that affect on me. "Hey. Sorry I just have to get Alexa's jacket and then we can go."

Embry nodded and looked to Alexa in my arms, "Hello pretty girl. Did you miss me?"

Alexa clapped reaching for Embry. I handed her to him and departed upstairs laughing. Alexa's coat was on the small arm of the couch in her room. I grabbed it turning off the TV and heading into my room getting my cell phone.

After putting Alexa's coat on and locking the house door Embry and I walked to the beach with Alexa perched on Embry's shoulders.

"You know she loves when you do that," I laughed lightly.

"Do what?" Embry joked. He knew what I was talking about.

"Carry her, put her on your shoulders. You make her smile."

"So do you. You know Alexa's just a happy kid. She's going to be one of the brightest kids in La Push."

I nodded. This was surly true.

"You know I thought it would be nice today," I laughed when the wind hit me dead in the face.

"Why was that?" Embry wondered.

"Because the sun was shinning," I grinned.

Embry rolled his eyes before bursing out laughing. I couldn't help but join him.

It wasn't actually freezing but it wasn't worm. It was very chilly.

The rest of the walk to the beach was a comfortable silence. When we got there we walked around. Embry let Alexa walk a little bit after she asked and she walked. After awhile she ran and Embry and I slowly chased after to her.

It wasn't that we couldn't catch her it was just that she was just that she thought she could zoom past us. I could so tell she was going to join the La Push Cross Country team when she got into Jr. High.

After we got ice cream, yeah ice cream. We were actually shocked when the ice cream man showed up in his little car but we got some anyways thanks to Embry. Anyways after we finished the ice cream we walked to the rock that was in the water, not too far. Just a couple of steps.

If you actually walked through the water to get there then you were surely to get your shoes wet and the bottom of your pants. It didn't go to deep and depended how tall you were.

"Are we walking through the water?" Alexa asked.

"No. We're going to walk on the rocks." I smiled stepping on a rock, I could hear Embry behind me.

Once we got there we sat down. Alexa in between Embry and I starring at the water. I could feel Embry starring at my face and cracked a smile not looking at him.

"I love you," Embry told me.

I turned to him. "I love you too."

That made me think about Sam and Emily, I scowled.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing." I lied.

Embry saw right through that though. "Come on Alexis. I know you. What's wrong? You can tell me anything."

"Well mom went out today with Emily," I started slow.

Embry's expression was confused. "Emily?"

We didn't really have a lot of adult Emily's in La Push so I could tell that was why he was so confused. We had plenty in our school but he knew I was talking about a adult.

"Emily Young, um...Sam Uley's girlfriend." I looked away from his eyes.

"What's wrong? What did she say? Or did he say?" Embry was shaking.

"Embry calm down." I spoke putting my hand on his shoulder.

He did immediately. "Sorry."

"It's fine. Anyway so they spoke to my mom and before Sam left he just said that I should be careful around you or whatever. I don't know why."

"What? I would never hurt you, Alexis." Embry told me. I could see the pain in his eyes.

I put my right index finger to his lips. "Sh, I know. And I told him that. I don't care about those to. I love you, remember that."

Embry nodded smiling. I leaned in and gave him a kiss. He smiled and kissed me back. I could stay in this position forever.

"YUCKY!" Alexa screamed then.

Embry and I jumped apart looking at her. She was starring at us with a grossed out expression. We laughed at her.

I kissed her forehead and moved her onto my lap. Embry scooted closer wrapping his arms around my shoulders.

"So did it go well with Jake's Rabbit yesterday?" I wondered.

"Yeah. Might be slow but it's coming together."

"Good, Jake deserves it."

"Yeah he does. So what are you doing for the rest of the weekend?"

"Well tonight dad's working a little later and mom won't be back with Emily until later. Tomorrow I'm finishing the rest of my homework."

"Do you have a lot?"

"Not really. Just the usual. English, Math and then I have French homework."

"Ah. I have English, Science and Spanish."

"Your class must be really bad in Science then." I noted.

"Why do you say that?"

"Oh I don't know. Maybe because we have the same science class just different periods and my class didn't get homework but you did."

"Well you know..." Embry smiled.

I rolled my eyes. This boy.

Embry and I left a little while later. Alexa had fell asleep in my arms and Embry agreed to carry her for me. I smiled. I had my arms around Embry as we walked back home.

Before leaving he gave me a kiss on the forehead, "I love you, remember that."

"I love you too." I smiled kissing Embry.

Mom opened the door then and smiled. "Oh Embry, it's been awhile."

Mom gave him a slight hug making sure not to squish Alexa before giving him a peck on the cheek. "How's mom?"

"Great."

"Good, oh she must've feel asleep at the beach," mom said taking Alexa from Embry smiling walking into the house.

"See you later, Em." Mom said again before walking upstairs.

"Bye," Embry turned to me then and gave me another kiss. "I'll see you later."

I closed my door and smiled. "I don't want you to go."

I kissed Embry again. "I don't either but I have to get going. See you on Monday."

"Bye," I smiled hugging Embry.

He hugged me back and then kissed my forehead. I walked into the house watching Embry's shadow fade.

Mom was smiling at me from the stairs, "You know," she commented coming down..."I knew I always liked you and him together."

I blushed running up to my room, "Dinner will be done at eight."

"K," I went into my room.

Around eight we all ate dinner. Dad was home, smiling. I guessed something happened or at the hospital or whatever. I wasn't sure.

Alexa looked slightly tired but she was awake, "So..," dad started the conversation. "How was your day?"

"Good. Alexa and I went to the beach with Embry."

"It was nice day."

I nodded. "How is Embry?" Dad asked then.

Alexa answered, "Embry good! He gave me a shoulder ride and we sat on the rocks at the beach!"

Dad laughed and mom giggled. I couldn't help but crack a smile. "Embry's good."

Before anyone could continue the house phone rang dad got up to answer it.

"Hello," I could hear him speak. There was a long pause and then dad spoke again he sounded, worried. "Really? Okay..yes. I will in form them all." Another pause. "Okay thank you, bye Sam."

Sam Uley?

My dad had always been friends with him and I didn't get why. I mean usually I thought everyone in town was okay, I guess. But when it came to Sam Uley and Emily Young I thought different.

"What's wrong?" Mom asked as dad joined us at the table again for dinner.

"Nothing. Just something with the council was all. Everything's okay."

We finished dinner then talking about what to do tomorrow. Family time.

"How about we go to Seattle?" Dad spoke.

"What's in Seattle tomorrow?" Mom wondered.

Dad gave her a look a smiled. "You will all see. We should leave around eight so we have a good amount of time there."

"Alright then," mom said collecting all of our plates. We had just finished dessert. Mom had made apple pie and gave us each one of the left over brownies from yesterday.

"Goodnight," I smiled. I kissed mom and Alexa's cheek and dad's forehead before returning upstairs. Dad was playing patty cake with Alexa. I giggled running upstairs.

I finished all of my homework and then got into bed. I thought about what we would be doing tomorrow and texted Embry.

_Hey. Going to Seattle tomorrow with dad, mom and Alexa.- Alexis._

I waited awhile and there was still no reply that weird. I changed into my pajamas and picked out a outfit for tomorrow after looking on my computer at the weather. Rain.

It was supposed to rain all week.

Getting under the covers I was tired. Before drifting off to sleep I could hear a faint howl in the distance. A wolf howl. It sounded sad.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

I woke up early the next morning around six. Today should be a fun day, hanging out with the family and everything. That always brought me happiness.

I checked my phone which was almost dead. Crap. I forgot to charge last night. I put it on the charge and then checked to see if Embry had answered me from last night, he didn't.

Something was wrong.

Oh well. I would find out tomorrow. I mean we did have to go to school so I could find out what had happened to him.

Even though it was only six I wanted to be ready early. I went straight to the bathroom to take a shower. I could hear my parents so I knew that they were downstairs talking amongst themselves. After about a good forty-five minute shower I looked myself in the mirror.

My towel was wrapped around my body tight and my hair was dripping wet. I had washed it. I smelt like watermelon. Good.

Shuffling into my room I saw mom coming upstairs. "Hurry and go get dressed."

"What time is it?" I wondered standing in front of my door.

"Time to leave soon," mom said walking into Alexa's room. I noticed she was all dressed ready to leave. Dad must've told her where we were going.

I hurried into my room and changed quickly. I picked out a striped gray and white long sleeve shirt, V-Neck. White skinny jeans to match so I had to be careful not to get them dirty and short Sand UGGS. My white scarf went along with it nicely.

I walked back out of my bedroom into the bathroom. Mom was in there helping Alexa brush her teeth and wash her face. I smiled and did the same before taking the comb and going through my hair with it. After awhile I left it alone and put in my headband leaving a bump at the top of my hair.

"You look pretty Alexis," mom said smiling at me.

"Thanks mom," I smiled.

From downstairs dad yelled, "Ready yet?"

Mom and I laughed, it was still early. "Oh I have to get my bag and stuff can you finish her hair?" Mom asked. I nodded. Before mom was out of the bathroom she spoke, "Bring her in the car when your done."

I smiled and nodded. Alexa was quite and still tired I could see that. Her hair was braided from last night. I guessed she had asked mom to do it. I undid the two braids and let her hair fall, it was curly. I smiled and took a side twisting it before clipping it in. Alexa looked herself in the mirror and smiled. I picked her up from sitting on the sink counter and walked into my room getting my stuff.

I put my jacket on and grabbed my pocketbook putting my phone inside. Alexa's jacket was downstairs. I helped her walk downstairs before I helped her in her jacket. Dad was in the car and said mom was getting something for the trip. I nodded buckling Alexa in.

When mom came into the car we started off to Seattle. It was a quite car ride. "So dad where are we going?" I asked.

Even though I wasn't looking at dad I knew he was smirking. "You'll see."

"Pwease," Alexa said.

"Oh don't do this to me you know I can't resist the please," dad joked which only made everyone laugh.

Alexa and I kept trying but dad still wouldn't give up. After awhile of driving around we hit forks. Dad pulled up to a small shop where they were selling breakfast.

We all went inside, Alexa walked her small hand in dad's big one. We sat a small table and dad went to order us all bagels. He soon came back with four different bagels that had cream cheese. He left again and this time came back with napkins and four bottles that read Grape Juice.

We ate with dad and mom talking about work at the hospital. Alexa would occasionally play with my fingers or just look around. She had finished her bagel quickly. I could see that she was still tired though.

"Ready?" Dad asked after awhile.

I nodded taking Alexa's hand. We walked back to the car and I put her inside again. She fell asleep after awhile. I was a little tired myself.

Before I dozed off I grabbed my phone and sent Embry a quick text message that read:

_Embry, are you okay? I'm not in town right now but text me as soon as you can. I'm worried. I love you, so much.- Alexis._

I turned my phone off and stared out of the window. Alexa's light snores were relaxing to hear in a way I guess. I shut my eyes and leaned my head against the window. What was going on?

"Are you okay?" My dad suddenly asked.

I got a off feeling now that he had been watching me. I just nodded. "Fine. Just worried about Embry."

I saw him tense. "Why?" He wondered.

"He's not answering, I feel like something's wrong. I don't know. I just have a off feeling about this or whatever is going on."

Dad didn't answer at first focusing on the road. I could see him glance at mom now and then and then he finally spoke. "I'm sure he's fine. You look tired, you just take a nap."

I didn't respond. Just nodded resting my head against the window again and leaning back in my seat trying to somewhat get comfortable.

Eventually after what seemed like forever I fell asleep. Thankfully. I need a break from the world. I just needed to be at peace.

I dreamed of Embry and I. It was around two weeks ago and we had hung out at my house. Just us two. Of course nothing happened. Actually it was the best time me and him had probably had. He was chasing me around my house after we decided to play hide and go seek.

He wouldn't have found me if I wouldn't of coughed out loud after he went past my hiding place. In my defense I was trying to hold it in until he was far enough away so I could run. Anyway he saw me and I ran but of course he caught me.

I was still in my dream moment when I was awaken by someone shaking me. My eyes snapped open after a little bit to see my dad's eyes boring into mine. I smiled.

"We're here." He spoke.

I nodded closing my eyes and then rubbing them. I looked to see Alexa peering out of the window looking at the mall. I smiled and got her out of her car-seat attaching her to my hip even though I was sitting.

"So your mother and I are both extremely proud of you," dad told me.

I smiled, "Thank you, but why?"

"Your a good teenager Alexis. Good grades and everything. So consider this a shopping spree." I squealed. Yes. Shopping. Loving this already.

"So," dad reached into his pocket and took out his wallet. He handed me cash and I grinned even though I hadn't looked to see how much it was, "Have fun. Your mother, Alexa and I will be around. Meet us at the food court around one."

"Can I take Alexa with me?" I wondered.

Dad shrugged, "Sure."

"Okay bye dad," I got out of the car closing the door and walking into the mall. This was going to be fun.

"Can I walk?" Alexa asked.

I nodded and set her on her feet but holding her hand.

We headed into the first store we saw, Justice. This was going to be fun, I could already tell. I let this take over my mind though instead of the worry I had for Embry. It was working so far.

By the time we went to lunch I didn't have that much bags. Only because we had seen mom and dad after a few stores and they took the load we had. I guessed they put them in the car but oh well.

Alexa and I had went into Justice, American Eagle, Hollister, Charlotte Russe, Victoria's Secret and other stores including Bed Bath & Body.

At lunch we had Pizza. Dad suggested that we leave because there was school the next day, well for me anyway. Before we left I told mom and dad that I had promised Alexa she could go on the bouncy thing they had.

We laughed as she jumped and took pictures before departing. On the car ride dad was talking to mom about some meeting he had with the Elders. Well of course he would be there. That wasn't surprising. Dad was very involved and part of the council.

Other than that it was a silent ride. I debated weather to text Embry again or not but went against it. He would talk to me when he wanted to. I could only hope I didn't upset him or do anything wrong.

Embry.

I just wanted to know what was wrong. I had a bad feeling about whatever was going on. I mean it was just that something was wrong. I knew there was.

"Alexis sweetie," mom called.

"Yes."

I knew she was looking at me because from the corner of my eye I could see her figure turned to me from the seat but I didn't return her gaze.

"We're almost home. Can you take Alexa to her room and put on her pajamas and put on a movie for her. Your father and I will lay down your stuff in your room."

"No problem mom," I smiled.

There was silence after that until we pulled up to our house. I got Alexa liked mom and grabbed stuff that was in the back seat. Dad gave me the key to open the door.

Once inside I ran upstairs and dropped of my stuff in my room and then headed into Alexa's room. I changed her into her Sponge Bob Pajamas which was a shirt and bottom before taking her into the bathroom and brushing her teeth, washing her face and stuff. I put her hair in a french braid when I was done.

"What movie would you like?" I asked.

"Scooby doo," she kid yelled. I smiled. That was a change but it was a good movie.

Mom came in after a little and I returned to my room to find dad sitting on my bed. He was waiting for me. I knew he was.

"What's wrong dad?" I wondered.

"Nothing, I just want you to know something." He was using his dead serious voice.

"I'm all ears."

"Things are going to change. I'm not sure for the better or for the worse, I can only hope the better but I want you to know that none of this is your fault."

"Why do I get the feeling whatever your talking about has something to do with Embry."

"It does. I can't say much though." Dad kissed my forehead and gave me a hug before leaving. I stood there for a few moments.

I was so confused.

I put everything away that I had bought. I was shocked to still have room in my closet. Before dressing for bed I made sure everything was done, all my homework and took another shower.

I felt like I was washing away all the pain and worry I now felt. It made me feel better. I changed into a plain long sleeve shirt for bed and shorts. My hair went into a french braid like Alexa's and I headed to bed.

I hoped tomorrow I would see him. Embry.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Monday.

I slammed my alarm down and smiled. I would get to see Embry today. At least I hoped I would get to.

He should be there today. I got up quickly and went to my closet. I looked around a found a long sleeve V-Neck, a tan scarf, ripped light blue skinny jeans and cream colored flats.

I changed quickly and then ran to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and washed my face before I flat ironed my hair. Once it was absolutely straight no curls visible I smiled at myself in the mirror. I put on my tan feather earrings and went back to my room.

After putting on my coat and grabbing my stuff I headed downstairs. Mom had breakfast ready. Pancakes and eggs. I ate quickly before giving her a kiss on the cheek and then leaving for school.

Once I arrived at school I ran in. I went straight to my locker and put away everything I didn't need before going to search for Embry. There were about fifteen minutes until we needed to be in homeroom.

He wasn't there. What the hell? All day he wasn't there. Quil and Jake told me that he was probably just sick or something. I tried to think that way but I couldn't help but come up with the worse case of all.

When I got home I ran right into mom. "What's wrong sweetie?"

"I'm worried about Embry."

She got a look on her face. She knew something. I knew she did. She wasn't the best liar. I had to say.

"I'm sure he's fine. Don't stress your self out Alexis."

I smiled and nodded. "Where's Alexa?" I wondered.

Mom grinned. "She's on the couch resting. Listen I have to go out and tonight I won't be home until later need to run some errands."

I nodded. Good. I needed to be to myself right now. And I was upset that mom knew something and she wasn't telling me, I could handle the truth. I wasn't a little girl anymore. After mom left I called his house. His cell phone. No answer.

I sent more text messages.

I got the same thing over and over again. No answer.

It continued like that all week. He wasn't in school and wasn't answering just me but Quil or Jacob either. I wanted to go over to his house and see what was up. What had I done wrong? I was sorry for whatever it was.

I couldn't find him. But I saw Jake and Quil and ran up to them. "Hey so have you guys seen Embry?" I wondered. It was Monday morning. More than a week had past. I had been asking them this for the longest.

Quil got a worried expression as did Jake.

Something was so up.

"What's going on?" I wondered.

Quil gave me a look of sorrow. "What's going on?" I asked again more serious.

Jacob decided now was his chance to talk. "Yeah, we saw him."

I smiled wide. And stood up straighter to see where he was. He had to be here, right? "Where is he?" I wondered.

"He's no here," Jake mumbled.

"He's with Sam."

"Sam, Sam who?" I knew they weren't talking about Uley. They couldn't be. Embry hated him. He even hated Jared Cameron when he joined him and then Paul Lahote.

"Sam Uley." Jake spat.

"What?" I was outraged.

Quil nodded his head while I was shaking mine. "There's got to be some mistake. I mean think about Embry hates Sam. He never wanted anything to do with him."

"I know," Jake said through gritted teeth.

"I don't understand. Are you sure? Maybe he was just talking to him."

Quil shook his head no. "No Alexis. He was walking with him and the other to. Jared and Paul. It was the four of them. He's taller. He wasn't wearing a shirt. Who knows why, in this weather. He cut his hair and everything."

I could feel my eyes growing bigger. What the hell was going on. "No." I shook my head again.

"He got a tattoo."

A tattoo? Was Quil serious. I look at Jake. He nodded his head agreeing.

"I'm going over there," I started for the school exit.

Quil grabbed my arm. "School hasn't even started yet."

I shrugged. I had never skipped school before but this, this was important. I turned slightly and looked at Quil in the eyes. I could tell he was hurt. But by looking him right in the eye I could tell he wasn't telling me something.

"What are you not telling me?" I wondered.

Quil glanced at Jake who shook his head. Quil let go of my hand and rubbed his temples. "I'm sorry Alexis. But when you go to him your not going to like his response."

"Why? What happened? What aren't you telling me." I asked in a blur of words.

"We approached him. Jake and I. He told us to leave him alone. He doesn't want us in his life anymore. Things are different now and all this other crap."

"He would never say that. You to are his best friends," I began but Jake cut me off. "That's what we thought to."

"I'm going," I said leaving school and going to the parking lot. I got into my car and watched as Jake and Quil stared at me. They looked sorry for me.

I would be fine. I drove all the way to Embry's house and walked up the door. When I got there I was about to knock but before I could I heard someone behind me. I ignored it until I heard a voice.

"You shouldn't be here Alexis." I turned abrublty. I knew that voice. Shore enough there was Embry. He looked at me with anger in his eyes. This was going to be a long conversation.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"Embry."

The only word that I seemed able to process. I smiled at him but he did not smile back. For some reason that didn't surprise me but I wasn't okay with that.

When our eyes met he looked to me. There was pain and then there was just me. His eyes turned to lust and love and then to pain again. What was wrong. I walked over to him until we were face to face.

"We need to talk." I stated. I was going to hold my ground on this one.

"Yeah we do," Embry repeated harshly.

What was his problem? He had never talked to me like this before. Something must be seriously wrong. Embry walked to his front door and I followed behind. When we entered I locked the door after it was closed and we entered the living room.

I could tell no one was home.

We sat across from each other in the living room. I made the first move to talk. "Embry, what's going on?"

Embry was trying hard not to look at my face. I could tell. I just wanted to know what was going on. It was a simple question that I had asked.

"Look Alexis there's a lot you don't understand," he spat. Why was he being mean to me? He was never like this.

"Then help me," I raised my voice a little bit.

"I can't. You just don't understand."

"Just tell me what's going on? And what does it have to do with my parents?" I demanded.

He looked at me. "How do you know your parent's have anything to do with this."

"I'm not stupid Embry. I know something is going on that none of you are telling me. And I want answers!"

"I can't give them to you," Embry was slightly shaking.

"WHY!" I screamed not really meaning to.

"SO YOU DON'T GET HURT!" Embry exploded.

"I don't get it." I spoke calmly. I didn't want to scream. I just wanted to know what was going on.

"Being around me is dangerous. I'm a dangerous person now. You don't understand."

"Then help me," I got up and walked over to where Embry was sitting. I sat down next to him and took his hand in mine. I then took my other hand and moved his face so we were seeing eye to eye.

"Just help me understand," I tried to half smile.

"I can't."

"Why?"

"You shouldn't be involved in this. You coming here today was wrong. Now you are involved and I, I just can't do this right now."

"Can't do what?" I demanded.

"We can't be together anymore Alexis." Embry said looking me straight in the eye.

I could feel the tears in my eyes forming. He didn't mean that. He was going through a phase. "No," I sobbed. I let my tears spill.

Embry wiped them away with his fingers and then held my face in his hands. That only made me cry harder. I couldn't loose him.

"Look Alexis you will get over me but my life is just...it's not stable."

I shook my head, "I don't care." I whispered but enough so I knew he could hear me. "I love you."

"I love you to but I can't be with you anymore. It's to dangerous." I shook my head. "No." I whispered again.

Embry shook his head yes and I kept shaking it no. I was crying even harder. I couldn't help myself, I hugged him and clung to him. He rubbed my back. I pulled away and looked in his eyes. Before he could say anything I kissed him.

He hesitated but ended up kissing me back. Before I knew it my back was being smushed into the couch Embry laying next to me, kissing me all the way. I took breath's through my nose. I didn't want this to end.

After awhile Embry stopped, "What's wrong?" I muttered.

"We can't do this. It's over, we are over." Embry stated.

I took his face in my hands again. "No."

"Yes," he got his face out of my hands and then stood. "It's over. You have school. Go."

I was beyond mad at this point. "If you didn't want me, you wouldn't have kissed me back like that. This isn't you Embry. Whatever is going on let me help you." I said standing up as well.

"You don't know me anymore."

I scoffed a laugh. "Please. I know that you would never ditch your friends like you did with Jake and Quil. That's just wrong. You've been friends for the longest. And you give it up, to me with Sam Uley and his followers."

Embry started shaking. "You know nothing."

"I know what you're doing is wrong. And I know you still love me," I walked around him and left. While I was leaving I noticed Sam Uley, Jared Cameron and Paul Lahote coming out of the woods.

I ran to my car and got inside before putting my hands in my face. When I saw them coming closer I backed out of Embry's driveway and sped down the road. When I was on the road I slowed down and went home.

The tears were coming harder faster. I kept dabbing at my eyes though. When I pulled up in front of my house I put my hands in my head before getting out with my stuff and walking to the door, mom opened up before I could even get my key out or anything.

"Alexis, what on earth are you-," before she could finish she got a worried look. "Oh dear, come in it's probably cold." She put her hand on my back and ushered me into the house.

Immediantely I dropped my stuff and literally fell to my knees in the corner. Mom closed the door and then sat down by me. Craddeling me.

"What happened?"

"Embry. He broke up with me. We're over," I cried out before putting my hands in my head.

Mom shook her head before whispering things like, 'I'm so sorry,' among other stuff. I just kept crying trying to forget whatever she was trying to say to me.

From the distance I could hear fight coming, I got to my feet then and just hurried upstairs. I slammed my door shut, not meaning to do so as hard and then locked my door. I fell to my bed and starting crying even harder.

I was sure that my eyes were even more red.

I just couldn't stop. When I finally did I just started crying even more. He meant everything to me. How could I loose him? And to what? Sam Uley.

Somewhere in that time I fell asleep.

Only to dream about the love of my life. Embry Call.

When I awoke it was to yelling. And I could tell it was my parents. Wow. They never yelled like this. I turned to see that I had a blanket of me and felt arms around me. Alexa was sleeping next me. I grabbed the blanket and put it around her and then set her head on my pillow before getting up and cracking my door open slightly.

"HE BROKE UP WITH HER. AND HE, HE IMPRINTED. WHAT TH HELL IS THAT!" My mother screamed.

"Calm down. He will come around. He's new at this and wants to keep her safe." Dad tried to sooth her.

What time was it? How long had I been out. I hoped dad didn't leave work to come here early and see if something was wrong.

"SHE'S HURT," MOM SCREAMED.

"And if you keep yelling she'll be awake not to mention Alexa," dad spoke a little more higher than before and he sounded a little annoyed. He went back to his soft voice though. "I know it's wrong but don't worry, he'll come around. He loves her."

"And if he doesn't, then what?" Mom was still loud but not as loud.

"Then. I don't know what to say."


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews. Sorry it took so long to update. Been busy with story's. Thank you though and Enjoy! :)**

**Chapter Six**

Time passed. Things just only got stranger in La Push. For example the first week after Embry and I broke up I stayed in my room crying. Eventually I went back to school. Jake and Quil were there for me and Embry was back hanging out with his new friends.

Then things got stranger because soon Jake disappeared. He was now one of them and by them I mean Sam Uley's followers. Next went Quil and then I was truly alone.

It wasn't a good feeling.

My routine was basic now. School, home, homework, spend some time with Alexa and then sleep dreading the moment when I would have to wake up again and face reality. I could hear my parents arguing about me every now and again but it didn't matter because I wasn't sure what they were talking about anyway.

If I was going to be honest, I had lost myself. Not only was I just not me I avoided everyone if possible. At lunch I couldn't deal with seeing Sam Uley's gang so I ate in the bathroom. No I didn't eat anymore. I just sat there on the floor thinking of what I had done to deserve this.

I did eat at home of course when it was necessary. I knew mom would make me anyway so it didn't really matter.

And that's how I was basically the rest of the year, well school year anyway. For Summer I stayed home all the time unless I went out with my family or it was Alexa and I. Then school started again and I was now a Junior.

Two of Embry's friends Paul Lahote and Jared Cameron were now Seniors. Embry, Quil, Jake and I were now Juniors. Then in August Seth and Leah Clearwater started hanging with them which I thought was just to strange. I mean Leah hated Sam at least that was what I thought and then Seth was just to good to be doing something wrong.

It was even weird how all of a sudden Jared started speaking with Kimberly Cohnweller. She was also in my grade. It was mostly weird because he never paid attention her to her before. Whatever.

Now we were moving into the beginning of October. It was morning now and I had just got up getting ready for school. I searched my closet for a little bit and then moved to the window. Today was one of those occasions where it would be nice outside. That was a positive.

I went in search again and decided that a skirt wouldn't hurt me for the day. I then debated weather I would want to wear shorts instead. I mean you didn't get many day's like this or anything so I had to be 100 percent shore.

I decided on shorts in the end. They were short shorts and didn't reach my knee caps or anything but I didn't care. It's not like you could see anything. They were light blue and belted with a brown belt. Then my shirt was short sleeve and floral pink. I had brown sandals to match. I put in my earring studs as well when I got into my bedroom and was glad that I braided my hair last night.

It was nice and curly so I wet it, a lot. I loved it then. I started to see some of my old self then. Getting dressed up a little bit and stuff. I came into a depression then and left my thoughts alone leaving my hair after pinning it in the front a little bit. I brushed my teeth before leaving and returning back to my room to get my things.

I got my black leather jacket on and zipped it up a little bit not a lot, not even half way and grabbed my binder before going downstairs. Mom gave me a smile and I smiled back. She knew that I didn't really talk in the morning anymore so she left me alone. I got my keys from the counter before waving goodbye and getting my car starting for school.

When I arrived I noticed I wasn't the only one in shorts or anything. Basically everyone else. A couple of boys whistled at me but I left them alone. One yelled 'Hey babe' at me which cause me to turn to see it was none other than Paul Lahote.

When he saw that it was me he said that too he instantly looked sorry. I risked a glance and saw Embry glaring at him. I rolled my eyes turning around and walking into school. So out of it I basically walked right into someone.

"Crap, I'm sorry." I said looking up to see it was Kim.

She smiled at me. "It's okay. I wasn't look either."

I nodded risking a smile. I looked to see she was also wearing shorts but they were dark blue with a black belt matched with a white tank and a vest over it. She was wearing black and white converses.

"Nice weather," I commented when I noticed she saw me looking.

"Yeah. Can only enjoy it while it last's."

It was awkward then. "Well see you around," I smiled and she nodded back walking in the opposite direction. I went all the way to my locker and put in my leather jacket. I didn't feel like wearing it today.

When I closed it I sensed someone's presence by me. I looked to see Paul Lahote looking at me awkwardly. "Hi Alexis."

"What do you want?" I spat.

"Just wanted to say that I was sorry. You know about the whole 'Hey Babe,' thing. It was rude."

"Yeah whatever."

I turned to walk away but he grabbed my arm. "Look I know you and Embry-," everything changed once he mentioned his name. I was gone.

I wasn't myself now. I felt the tears coming and they were threatening to spill over. I yanked my arm from his grasp and ran down the hallway to the girls bathroom. Once inside I locked the door. I stood with my back against the door for a couple of minutes and shed a few tears. Once they were all out I wiped made sure my face was presentable.

After I was positive I left walking to my first period of A.P Chemistry. I had this class with Kim. She was in a couple of my classes actually. This one we sat next to each other. We didn't really speak unless it was a lab or something.

Next I had Gym which I shared with Jacob and Jared. They looked at me with sympathy. I wished I had dropped this class now, I had decided not to in the end. I wasn't sure why though. I dropped Math though having more than enough credits and not worrying about it.

The only classes that were mandatory for Junior and Seniors to take were just some type of science which were really just Chemistry, Biology and Physics. English which I was in A.P. Then there was Social Studies. I had decided to take Tribal History. I wasn't sure why it just came to me. No one was really in that class.

Actually that was the only class I shared with Embry. Then there was lunch. We could leave if we wanted to this year actually. It used to just be Seniors but now they made it Juniors as well. And I had a free period every other day instead of Gym.

I went to Tribal History next. I didn't speak in that class unless I was called on which was very slim since I didn't participate and knew everything that was important. Even though it was just the beginning of the school year I was off to a great start.

I noticed Embry starring at me all of class. I tried not to reach his gaze but ended up doing so once. For a second it looked like I was all that mattered that he used to once upon a time and then it turned into nothing. Blank. I just turned back around starring at the board.

The bell was my saving grace. I jumped out of my seat and went to my locker. I didn't have anything right now so I didn't know what exactly to do with myself.

To my surprise Kim came up to me. "Hey."

"Hi." Was how I responded smiling.

"Aren't you coming to lunch?"

I shook my head no. "Why?" She wondered curious. I never minded talking to Kim. She wasn't nosy or anything like that.

I shrugged, "Just don't feel like it."

"I think you should. It wont be that bad, I promise."

"Thanks but I'm alright."

"Well if you insist. See you later." She smiled. I waved and watched as she disappeared. That was kind of odd. Don't get me wrong Kim's nice and everything but why would she care I attended lunch or not.

I slumped down sitting on the floor and putting my face in my hair. I was left there for awhile. It wasn't like someone could bother me anyway I mean I was the only one in the hallway.

There was a light tap on the shoulder then. I looked up and met the eyes of someone I didn't expect. The last person I would expect.

Embry Call. The love of my life.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews. Enjoy! =)**

**Chapter Seven**

I had to blink a couple of times. That was really him right? I mean we hadn't spoken in forever. It was just looks. I was happy that he wanted to speak to me but at the same time I was mad.

"What do you want?" I spat turning looking in front of me at a locker.

"I wanted to talk to you."

"Why?"

Embry rubbed the back on his neck. I saw from the corner of my eye. I still refused to look at him.

To my surprise he sat down next to me. What the hell was this? I thought we were over and he wanted nothing to do with me.

"I thought you wanted nothing to do with me." I stated.

"I worry about you," Embry said softly. I could hear the honesty in his voice.

"Yeah, well if you hadn't dumped me you wouldn't have had to worry. Because you would know everything about me still but oh well, things change."

"Look I'm sorry. It was a hard decision but you don't understand."

"Whatever."

"Come on. Just come with me. It's lunch. We can go out or something. I mean just talk."

"You don't get to talk to me."

"Your not making this easy."

"Making what easy? Were over, or you don't remember? I do."

"I miss you."

"I miss you too," I whispered. I felt bad after. I can't believe I lost my edge. I didn't know what his deal was but it was just aggravating me right now.

I wanted him to go away. He was making things harder than they really needed to be at the moment.

"If you won't talk to me can you just answer a question's for me."

"Why should I do that?"

"You shouldn't. But, just come on please. They've been killing me to ask. Just five minutes."

"No. Too long."

"Four?"

"Two."

"Really, two." He sounded a bit annoyed with me but I didn't care.

"If I were you I would start now. Because your just wasting time." I said even though I didn't see or have a clock in sight. Whatever, I could just count in my head.

"How are your parents?" Embry asked quickly.

"There fine."

"Alexa?"

I wanted to smile. Just like old times. I wish old times were back. If so I would still be with him right now. And I wouldn't have been in a big state of depression.

I let my smile come out. "She's great. Loving life. She's happy. And she misses you."

"I miss her too even though I saw her the other day," he smiled.

This brought music to my ears. "What?"

"Oh your dad didn't tell you."

"Well um he had Alexa and it was just him and we had a bone fire at the beach. I guess you were busy and your mom wasn't around. She had a good time though."

Nope. Dad had forgot to mention hat. I knew myself and knew that I wouldn't bring it up so it didn't really matter. And I knew what day it was too. It was just before school started. I had wanted a day to myself shopping and mom was going to be with some friends. Dad had offered to spend the day with Alexa.

Embry not wanting to waste time quickly asked another question, "What did you do over Summer."

"Stayed home. Played with my sister. And went out here and there."

"Nice. Can you answer this next question completely honest?"

"Depends."

"How have you been?"

"Heart broken," I tried not to cry on spot. I knew I would soon. I wanted to.

Embry opened his mouth to say something but I snapped. "Time's up, no more questions."

"Okay." Embry stood up and walked back. He stood there for awhile. I guessed he was finding the courage to try and say something. Finally after a long while of thinking he spoke, again.

"Come on at least come and eat something. I know you haven't been really eating."

I stood up now and looked at Embry eye to eye. Well I tried he was too tall. "Excuse you."

Embry rubbed his forehead. "Look I know your upset with me and everything and believe me I'm sorry. But I know your not eating Alexis."

"Weather I eat or not it's none of your business. And I do eat, thank you." I was going to walk away then but Embry stepped closer to me.

"Alexis," he breathed. I could feel his breath on my face.

"Embry," I breathed back.

In my mind I knew I was hoping for that I shouldn't be. When it came to him, he held my heart. That was dangerous but I was still willing to risk it.

"I'm sorry."

And he ruined it.

"I don't want your apologizes, I want you to leave me alone."

"I can't do that."

"Can't. More like you won't."

I turned to walk away then but he grabbed my arm and I spun around. I almost tripped and it ended up with our noses touching. Starring right into one another's eyes.

"I miss you." I said closing my eyes. I was letting go I guess. At least trying to enjoy the moment while it lasted.

"And I miss you but my life it dangerous. And we can't be together anymore. I'm sorry."

I was ready to argue with that. Didn't I get a say in all of this? I mean really.

But he turned and walked away. Leaving me there, alone. Again. I was alone.

Yes indeed. I was alone, again. Left my Embry Call.

**How was that? Review (: Thanks. I hoped you Enjoyed the chapter. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews. Enjoy! =)**

**Chapter Eight**

After school that day when I got home I did all my homework and then played with Alexa for a little bit. By playing I mean hand games. Well since it was somewhat nice we went outside and played tag for a little bit. I made her a sandwich when we got back because she was hungry even though she had one before mom left. That caused me to laugh when she started rubbing her tummy.

Mom and dad eventually came home and mom cooked dinner. We ate in silence. As usual.

When that was over I went to my bedroom and just got my stuff for my shower. I braided my hair into two braids after my shower and then returned back to my room going on my computer and not doing anything interesting in particular.

In time I fell asleep. When I woke up my computer was back where I got it from originally. I guessed mom or dad had put it back for me so I would have to thank them later.

I got up and went to the window. It was raining lightly but somewhere in the sky it looked like the sun was trying to come out. Where we finally getting nice weather?

I put on a leopard print short sleeve shirt, light black skinny jeans with gray lines and black flats that had bow on the top. I went to the bathroom brushing my teeth and washing my face before putting my hair out. I loved it curly and dry. I shook it a little just for the fun of it before smiling in the mirror.

I couldn't help notice that was like my old smile. I immediately stopped thinking like that. I didn't want any reminder of my old self. I rolled my eyes before leaving the bathroom and getting my stuff running downstairs.

I was surprised to see dad and mom both downstairs and Alexa. Mom was putting pancakes on the kitchen table. Eggs had already been put down and bacon. Alexa was sipping her orange juice out of her cup before she waved at me.

I waved back and sat down at the table. "Good Morning."

"Someone's in a good mood," dad commented grinning at me. I couldn't help but grin back. I wasn't sure how long this would last but we would see.

From the corner of my eye I saw mom glare at dad and then give him a look. I just took some breakfast before digging in, wow was I hungry this morning.

I ate quickly though not wanting to be late for school. "Slow down Alexis." Mom said smiling at me.

I took my glass or orange juice and gulped it down. "Sorry mom. I have school. See you all later." I got up slinging my bag over my shoulder and securing my binder in my arms.

I kissed dad forehead, mom's cheek and then Alexa's cheek. I turned to leave them waving really quick. I hoped I wasn't late. I probably had time to spare so I wasn't that worried about things. Most likely everything would be fine.

I got into my car and drove quickly to school but stayed in the speed limit. When I parked I rushed in stopping at my locker and then going to my homeroom. On the way I almost ran into Jacob, literally.

It was a awkward. When I looked at Jake I couldn't help feel betrayed. I thought he never wanted to be like them but I guess things change. People change.

I guessed he and Quil found something good in Sam Uley and his followers.

"Ugh..hey...Alexis." Jake sounded like he didn't know exactly what to say to me.

"Jacob." I told myself to keep it simple. One word was good.

"Um, well how have you been?" He seemed to get his act together a little bit.

I nodded. "I've been," awful. "I've been good. And you?"

"Alright, I guess."

"I see you joined Sam," I said looking away. I never really talked to him about it. I knew he would leave as well and wouldn't speak or hang around me. I was right. Same with Quil.

Jake rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, it's kind of funny how things worked out." I didn't find any of it funny. I guessed I was just missing the joke or something.

I tried to smile but I just frowned. I moved to walk away from him and just get to class but he grabbed my arm. I spun around immediately. Wow, he was strong.

"What the hell was that for?" I asked, wide eyed.

Jake frowned slightly. "Sorry don't know my own strength sometimes. Anyway, you should talk to Embry."

I rolled my eyes. "You know I tried in the beginning. He doesn't want me anymore."

"He loves you." To me it seemed like Jacob was actually believing what he was saying. Wow. If he only knew,

Embry didn't love me. What he had was just...at this point I don't even know what it was that we had.

"No he doesn't," I spat.

Jake growled at me. Literally. No, he really did. What the hell was his problem. And what was up with him growling. Maybe he was hanging out around Paul to much or something.

"What's your problem Jake!" I exploded. I was glad it was only us two in the hallway. I was probably late for class but at this moment I didn't care to be honest.

"Listen Alexis this shouldn't have happened. You and Embry, you're meant to be together. He's just being an ass and fighting it. But he does love you, he doesn't want to hurt you."

"I have no clue what you're talking about." I told him honestly.

Jake nodded his head, "I know. You should though. Gosh, I knew this would happen. Everyone did. We tried to tell Embry. We all knew you would begin to think he didn't love you."

"I don't think, I know. Why do you think he left me? I'm sure Sam Uley and his followers had something to do with it to though. No, actually I'm positive. Whatever."

I tried to walk away again but Jake grabbed my arm and stopped me. He growled at me, again. Wow. If he growls at me one more time I might just growl back or maybe just hit him dead in the face.

Jake put his hands on my shoulders then and shook my a little bit. It kind of hurt a bit but not really. He was just so strong I mean wow.

"What do you want Jake?" I asked through my teeth.

"Embry does love you, I want you to know that."

I nodded, "Thanks for telling me. I'll see you around."

He let me walk away then. Except I walked to the parking lot.

"Where are you going?"

"Don't know," I yelled over my shoulder honestly.

I closed my eyes for a second and then, turned my head and looked at back at Jake again. I couldn't be here. I couldn't handle this right now. Just not today. Jake gave me sad eyes and I turned back around and kept walking to the parking lot.

I knew mom and dad wouldn't approve of what I was going to do but at the moment I didn't care. I would make mom call in sick for me or something later. I could get my work tomorrow. Right now I just had to get out of here.

I got into my car and pulled out of school. I put my stuff in the back of my car and then leaned back in my seat. I really had no clue where I was going at this point. I could've sworn I saw Jacob leave the school as I pulled out but just guessed it was my imagination.

I had a lot of my mind right now.

I wasn't sure where I was headed to but I ended up at La Push beach. I parked my car and sat there for awhile. After I was done I just got out of the car and walked down the beach. I was glad that I had ended up taking my flats off and leaving them. I also rolled up the bottom of my pants slightly.

I enjoyed the feeling of sand between my toes. It was weird because I hadn't done this in awhile but I smiled remembering this. It was kind of wet though from the rain. Right now it wasn't really raining just drizzling but it was stopping soon, I could see it.

And the sun was coming out. Thankfully. Maybe if I wasn't grounded for this I could play with Alexa like yesterday. I'm sure right now she was enjoying the view of watching. That was something she enjoyed.

Watching the sky.

I started towards the ocean soon. I giggled to myself when the cold waves touched my feet. In a way it felt, good. I closed my eyes shut and smiled as I walked in deeper. I opened my eyes when I felt something. I was at a rock. I climbed up and then sat on the tallest rock there.

I sat criss crossed and just enjoyed the view. I loved the way the water was moving right now. Waves overlapping one another. It was really a beautiful sight.

Wow, I was lucky.

I closed my eyes again and tried to drift off to a different place, my imaginary place. Somewhere that I could be to myself. Jut me. No pain at all. I could be anything and everything that I had wanted to be.

From behind I heard a different change of the sounds. Like someone was coming. I knew someone was after awhile. I could feel there eyes on my back. I took in a deep breath and left my imaginary place.

I opened my eyes and slowly turned my head. I couldn't help but gasp when I did turn around. "What do you want?"

**Just wanted to say thank you to everyone for the reviews and everything so far. Really appreciate them. Review(:**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the reviews. Enjoy! =)**

**Chapter Nine, Embry POV:**

Once Alexis had left her house I patrolled some more. I didn't plan on going to school today. No one of us really were. Jake was going just to check and make sure that Alexis got there okay.

_**Embry, you patrolled all night. Go to Emily's eat and then take a nap or something. **_Sam said in my head. I had heard him when he first phased in.

I shook my head, _**I'm fine Sam. I can patrol a little bit longer.**_

_**Embry go to Emily's. Come on dude please don't **__**make me have to Alpha command you this early in the morning.**_

I couldn't help chuckle a little bit. Sam hated it when he had to use the Alpha Command. It was annoying to be honest. Just to avoid having to hear it I nodded and phased back pulling on my shorts before walking the rest of the way to Emily's house.

I could smell Emily's cooking as I walked through the back door. I took in the warm scent. Muffins. Yes. When I walked in Emily smiled at me before putting more muffins down on the table.

"How are you Embry?" She asked cautiously. She knew about the whole thing with Alexis and me. She didn't agree with it but she never said much.

Actually no one in the pack agreed with my decision. Don't get me wrong I truly did love her and I always wood but I wanted her to be safe and happy. Being around me she could easily get hurt. I wouldn't have that.

I shrugged sitting down, "I'm fine, I guess. Sam sent me hear to eat and rest." Emily nodded understanding before she started humming and finishing her cooking.

I started on a muffin and when I finished I started on a couple more. As wolves one of the things that we loved to do was eat.

I went to pick up my seventh when Emily snatched it from my hand, "Save some for you brothers."

I frowned which caused Emily to just laugh. I sat there for awhile contemplating with myself if I should try and get another muffin but I decided not to. I was about to go get up and take a short nap when Jake busted through the door coming in.

He looked, guilty. My relationship with Jake had changed to be honest. I mean he didn't agree with my decision on Alexis and that put a damper in our relationship. He was one of my best friends aside from Quil so it hurt. I didn't really speak with Quil anymore either since he didn't agree with me.

Something about his look told me that it most likely had something to do with Alexis. "What did you do?" I asked alarmed.

"Nothing Embry, calm down."

"No, don't give me that. I asked you all for one thing and that was to leave her alone. You couldn't just do that? What did you do!"

Jake held up his hands in defense but it didn't matter because I was seeing red and he had no defense at all in my mind.

"I didn't do anything okay. I just talked to her. She got all defensive and left."

"Why would you talk to her at all?" I growled. From the corner of my eye I saw Emily looking alarmed. I tried to pay her no mind though, at least not right now.

"Because I miss her!" Jake snapped. "Just because your afraid to be around her doesn't mean I should have to be. I know and you know I won't hurt her. And you need to stop this and just be with her! Dammit your hurting her Embry!"

I growled louder. I didn't need his input on my situation. "Shut up Jake. What else happened?"

"I don't know. We talked and she left. You know she really believes you don't love her! I mean dammit Embry you need to tell her."

"Stay out of it Jake and leave her alone. I want her to be happy! If I didn't love her I would be with her right now, it's too dangerous Jake. You should understand!"

"Embry, Jacob that's enough!" High authority.

We knew it was Sam. He was standing in front of Emily protecting her from us. You see what I mean, we were dangerous. We could hurt her now. We wouldn't though.

This is why I had to stay away from Alexis.

Paul was eating, as usual. Watching what was going on around him.

I turned my attention back to Jake, "Stay away from her."

"No, I don't think I will."

Jake was my friend but he was really pissing me off right now. "Don't act like this is easy for you or anything Embry. We all know your at her window at night watching her in human or wolf form. You love her but your letting her go. Your her imprint dammit, I don't understand you."

"That's why you don't get it you haven't imprinted yet! When you do, I hope you finally understand!" I shouted.

I was shaking now. I knew that I would need to phase soon so I would have to get out of here.

"I promise you won thing, I won't leave my imprint!" Jake screamed right back shaking now.

"Just stay away from her!"

"NO!"

I was shaking uncontrollably. I felt arms on my chest pulling me back. I already knew it was Paul. It felt kind of weird usually we were trying to calm Paul down and get him not to phase but we all have our moments.

Once I was far enough in the tree's I pulled off my shorts real quick wrapping them around my ankle and phased. I turned to see Paul trying to calm Jake down. He better not phase I will attack him.

I just started running. No where particularly really. I just kept running and was glad that Jared didn't bother me. I knew Sam would phase soon and I didn't want to hear anything about what happened with me and Jake.

_**What happened with you and Jake?**_ Jared wondered since he hadn't been there. I let my mind replay the events and he nodded not saying anything.

_**You want to keep her safe, I get it. But is it worth hurting her? I mean when you look at her you can see something's wrong with her, no offense or anything.**_

I just nodded. I knew what he was saying. _**Yeah, it is worth it. If it keeps her safe than it is worth it. I don't want to hurt her.**_

_**I get it. I felt the same way about Kim but you won't know unless you try and I refuse to give her up. Embry your destined to be with her. At least you didn't ignore most of your life so far.**_

Jared whimpered slightly. We all knew he felt bad about the Kim thing and ignoring her until that one day he imprinted on her. But she had a crush on him so it was okay in some way.

The conversation was partly over. I was in the woods but I could see over by the beach. At a rock, our rock meaning Alexis and my rock I saw someone sitting there. I took a closer step but made sure no one could see me and saw it was my Alexis.

I phased back and slipped on some shorts before walking up. I knew she felt my presence when I got closer. You could see the way her body posture changed.

When she turned around and saw me there she gasped, "What do you want?"

I rubbed the back of my beck, I guess I shouldn't expect anything else. "Um..can..we..um..talk?"

"Why do you keep stuttering?" She snapped but her eyes looked soft and thoughtful. I took her presence in. She was beautiful.

She looked like she hadn't slept in awhile though and I already knew she didn't eat as much as she used to. Just because I didn't talk to her that much I did keep an eye on her. Jake was right about that. Ugh, Jake really pissed.

"I don't know." I dropped my hands to my sides. I walked a little further, "Can I join you?"

"I don't care." She turned back around so that her back was to me and she wasn't facing me at all.

Once I was on the rock I sat down next to her. I stared at her face even though she never met my gaze. She knew I was starring at her though.

"What do you keep staring at me for?" She asked.

"Your beautiful."

"Yeah, right. Like I believe that, especially coming from you."

I took her chin my hand and turned her face so she had to look at me, "You are beautiful Alexis."

"Whatever."

"You are. Don't ever doubt that."

She was prepared to say something. Something important but then she just stopped. "What did you want to ask?"

She shook her head meaning no, she wasn't going to tell me. I smiled at her. She was one of the most stubbornest people that I ever knew. "Just tell me."

"Why do you keep doing this to me?"

"Doing what?"

"The mixed messages, mixed signals. Do you want to be with me or not? It's very simple."

"I can't be with you. My life is too dangerous now."

"Don't give me that."

"Alexis please. Can we just enjoy this moment?"

"I want to be with you! And you don't want me anymore but you want me to just enjoy moments with that remind me of before? I'm sorry if that upsets me," she said starting to cry.

Not the crying. That destroyed me. I wiped her tears away well tried. It wasn't really working.

"I wish I could explain this all to you but I want you to be safe." I told her seriously.

"I'm safe with you," she whispered.

I rubbed my forehead for a minute. I wanted to just tell her everything right now but I knew than she would really never let go. I wanted her safe. I don't care if it made me seem stupid because she was my imprint but still I had to keep her.

Before I had another chance to argue with her I could feel her breath on my face. Her nose lightly touched mine. "What are you doing?" I whispered already knowing the answer.

"If this is really it than one last chance. I want you to prove that you don't want me anymore. That were over."

"How?"

Her warm soft lips were on mine. She was kissing me. I froze for a second before I put on hand on her neck and the other on the back of her head kissing her again. Our rhythm was beautiful. I loved this girl.

Alexis pulled away to soon. She gave me a smile and then spoke, "If you didn't love me you wouldn't have kissed me like that. Care to explain yourself?"

This girl was good. I rolled my eyes playfully looking over into the water. Alexis scooted closer to me before she kissed the crook of my neck. My gaze immediately shot to her.

She looked up at me. You could tell by her eyes how tired she was. She gave me a smile though.

"I love you," she said cuddling into my side. This was going against what I wanted but it felt right.

**I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. I'm trying to update every Friday with my story's but I go in order so hopefully I will have a new chapter up next week or two(: Also a lot of twists and turns coming soon! Review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the reviews. Enjoy! =)**

**Chapter Ten, Alexis POV:**

I cuddled into Embry. I just told him I loved him which was true. I would always love him.

"I love you," I made sure to look at his face. He was staring at the water. His eyes were soft though. I knew he had heard me. "And I know you love me too."

He looked at me then, "This is wrong, I shouldn't be here. I'm sorry. This was just stringing you along. I never meant to." He tried to move away but I wasn't having it.

I wrapped my arms tighter around his arm. Wow, he had some muscles. He looked down at me. I titled my head and raised it to the side and kissed him again. He froze doing nothing.

I just continued to kiss him. He would give in, I knew he would and I was right. He groaned and kissed me right back but it surprised me when he picked me up and placed me in his lap.

His tongue asked for a entrance which I gave gladly. We were like that for awhile. A long time. Just on our rocking making out. It was normal.

I pulled away and looked at him, a smile forming on the edge of my lips. "If you don't want me anymore you wouldn't kiss me like that. And don't try and give me a excuse. It won't work."

He said nothing because he knew I was right. There was no point in trying to argue with me or anything because I could just see right past him. And he knew it.

"Look Alexis. It's dangerous to be with me."

"Why? Because your around Sam Uley? Is that why?"

"Sam has nothing to do with this," he said slightly glaring at me.

I glared back, ten times harder. I got out of his lap and stood up looking down on him. "He has nothing to do with this? Let's be honest now, he has everything to do with this! If it wasn't for him we would've never been separated."

Embry was on his feet now though, "You just don't understand!" He practically shouted.

"Don't understand? Understand what? Understand that after you started to hang out with SAM ULEY you left me! You left your friends even, Jake and Quil. But I guess that's okay because they joined you guys after right. I didn't."

"Leave it alone!"

"NO! I won't just, 'leave it alone' because I love you!" I said the last part slowly and felt tears coming down my face. I didn't try to hold them back when I had felt them coming.

"I'm sorry."

"Then tell me why you left. And don't just give me, 'It's too dangerous and some crap like that,' because I don't want to hear it." 

"I don't want you apart of this, that's why." He said shaking my shoulders. "Because I don't want you. What I did was wrong, kissing you even talking to you. I don't want you." He said. If I hadn't been staring into his eyes I might've fallen for that again.

But his eyes showed he was lying. I don't think he meant for them too but he couldn't help it. His eyes showed that he was lying. They showed he was lying because he was looking at me with love.

And that was all I needed. It encouraged me.

He dropped his hands and just stood there looking to the water again. I stepped closer and then stood on his feet. I put my hands on his shoulders and jumped up, he caught me. "What the hell are you doing?"

I put my lips to his ear, "Your eyes proved it."

"Proved what?"

"That you still love me," I said giving him a last kiss. I put my whole heart into it. He didn't kiss me back this time but I could tell he wanted to because his lips moved slightly before they stopped.

I stopped and looked in his eyes. He put my down on my feet before shaking his head and saying, "You need to stop this. I don't want you anymore."

His eyes were still betraying him. Even his face was. I rolled my eyes and made sure I had my stuff and got down from the rock. I walked to my car. I could still see him when I got there though.

"EMBRY," I screamed. He looked at me. "I WON'T EVER GIVE UP ON US." I said turning back around and getting into my car. When I pulled out, he was gone.

I got home to be yelled at by my mother. I was grounded for two weeks. Didn't matter wasn't like I went anywhere anymore really. Since I didn't stay in school long enough to get homework I just played with Alexa the whole time.

Besides, Mom took my phone and my computer.

At dinner dad was giving me looks and a faint smile. For some reason I had a feeling he knew I was with Embry. He scolded me about skipping school though and I just rolled my eyes not paying him any attention.

That got me an extra week of being grounded so now instead of two I was grounded for three weeks. So no phone, no computer and no TV.

I left to my room when dinner was over sitting on my bed staring at the ceiling. Out of boredom I did some extra credit work for school. Didn't matter. Even though I was depressed I was still smart.

When I got into bed that night, I found myself turning my gaze to the window. I couldn't help think of Embry like he was there or something. It was set then. I had made up my mind because I felt it.

Somewhere deep inside of me I knew that he loved me. And somewhere deep inside of me a light was going off telling me don't give up and to fight for him. So I would do just that.

I would fight for the man I love. Embry Call.

**I know, haven't updated in awhile, sorry for that. Anyway, hope that updates every Friday will go back to normal in the next week or two.**

**Tell me what you think of the chapter though. Review, Favorite, Alert :)(:**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for the reviews. Enjoy! =)**

**Chapter Eleven, Alexis POV:**

For the last past weeks Embry has been avoiding me. Just giving me looks but other than that he's left me alone. Whatever. I would still get my man back.

I know he loved me, he knew that he loved me too. I just wasn't sure why he was resisting me. It was really annoying though. Anyway, Halloween was today. It was exciting I guess. Everyone in La Push was happy. Most of the kids and teenagers were because it was a Saturday so there was no school today or tomorrow.

Mom and Dad were attending a party at the hospital so I would be taking Alexa. I didn't mind though. It should be fun, right? And this year I would be going as a bumble bee. Alexa convinced me to. She was going as a lady bug.

I was in my bathroom currently changing into my outfit. The costume was a strapless dress. Black at the top with a sunflower to the side. Then stripes black and yellow, which led into the skirt. I had on black and yellow leg warmers and flats. My wings and my bumble bee headband.

I put on some makeup and was glad that I decided to curl my hair. I wasn't going to lie, I really did look hot right now. I smiled to myself in the mirror before leaving and going downstairs.

Mom was trying to get Alexa's hair out but she was pouting. Alexa was dressed in her bumble bee outfit already though. Black stockings with the red and black dress, flats and her headband was put to the side by her bucket for candy.

"Come on Alexa," Mom tried to persuade her.

Alexa shook her head. "Um uh." I smiled. "I want hair look like Alexis." She pouted.

"Alexa," I said making my presence known. "Your hair will look curly like mines, just let mommy take it out of the braid." I smiled.

"Pwomise?"

"I promise." 

She nodded and Mom shot me a grateful glance. I walked over to the fridge and took out a water. I took a good sip and then put it back. I saw Dad come downstairs with the camera in his hands. I knew Mom had told him to go get it probably so we could take pictures before they left.

"Aw, look at my two daughters," Dad grinned. "You both look beautiful."

"Thanks Dad," I smiled.

"Tank you, Daddy!" Alexa said loudly. We all couldn't help but laugh.

"Okay," Mom said soon after she put on Alexis's headband. "Let's take pictures and then your father and I will get out of here."

I shook my head rolling my eyes. It was almost five. When we were done Alexis and I would probably watch a movie until she fell asleep or something. I wasn't sure but I would make this a fun night for her.

Mom had Alexa and I take a picture together, and then Dad and I, Dad and Alexa, Mom and I, Mom and Alexa, Dad, Alexa and I, Mom Alexis and I and then a family picture before they departed.

Not too long after Alexa and I set out. It was weird when we got to Quil's house. Thankfully he wasn't there though. His mom was though. We chatted for like a minute before I left.

Eventually we ended up at Jacob's house. He was there so it was awkward. I would be lying if I said I didn't want to stop by Embry's house. I wanted an excuse to see him and I knew that he would most likely be home.

Jacob smiled at me. "Hey Alexis."

"Hi Jake."

"How are you?" He asked trying to make conversation. He didn't sound like he was having any hesitations talking to me whatsoever or anything like that.

"I'm fine, you?"

"Just giving out candy." I nodded giving a small smile. Alexis put her small hand in mines and I waved to Jacob. He waved back. As we walked on I remembered it was a dead end so I turned around.

"Where we goin?" Alexa asked.

"It was a dead end. Want to go home, empty out your bucket and then come back out?" I wondered. Alexa shook her head and I picked her up attaching her to my hip and carrying her bucket. She put her head in the crook of my head and I waved Jacob goodbye.

When we got home we dumped out all of her candy and I gave her a zip-up hoodie because I had a feeling it would get cold soon. We set back out but this time in the direction of Embry's house. Alexa was more chatty now, I smiled to myself.

She got a whole bunch of candy after the first houses and then I saw Embry's. I froze when I saw him. He was giving out candy to some kid's smiling but he didn't look complete.

I put my head down and looked at Alexa. She was staring in Embry's direction and then she glanced at me. There was hope in her eyes. I smiled and took her hand. She lead the way there. I was glad the other kids left.

I kept my head down but heard Alexa when she said, "Embry," even though I wasn't looking at her I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Hey, Alexa." Embry said. I peaked up at him and he was crouched down at her height level. I couldn't help chuckle a bit.

He glanced at me smiled and then turned his attention back to Alexa. "Hey, pretty girl. I've missed you."

"Miss you too." I knew she meant it. Sometimes when they thought I wasn't around or listening I could hear her asking mom why Embry hadn't come by or whatever.

Of course, I also knew he did come by when I wasn't around but not for very long.

"Well aren't you looking beautiful for Halloween. A lady bug," Embry grinned. This was a real smile.

Alexa giggled, "Alexis a bumble bee."

Embry took in my outfit, I was from the corner of my eye. "You look beautiful."

I met his gaze and smiled, "Thanks."

He nodded before giving Alexa a handful of candy. "So how's your day been?" He wondered.

I glanced down at Alexa. She was digging through her candy bucket looking for something. I glanced back up at him. "It's been fine. Look's like it will rain so probably head home soon, you?" 

"Giving out candy."

"Yeah. Mom and Dad are at a party so I'm with Alexa."

"No candy at your house?" He smiled and I just rolled my eyes.

"No, there's a big bucket full of candy outside the house. It was full when I left."

Embry chuckled at me. I picked up Alexa and Embry picked up her bucket.

"Thanks," I said before Alexa held up a piece of Hershey's chocolate and I opened it for her and picked her up letting her eat it.

She smiled at me and then took a bite. I grinned down at her. "So, I guess I'll see you later?" Embry said awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.

"What, is me being here uncomfortable for you? You heard me that day Embry. I know you did. I'm not giving up on us."

He shut his eyes before he took a smell of something. He face turned like he was smelling something bad. "What?"

"Nothing. Get into the house?"

"What?"

"Get into the house, now!" He shouted.

"No. I'm going home with Alexa. What's wrong Embry?"

"It's not safe. Look I don't have time to argue so please just get into the house."

"Not until you tell me what's going on," I demanded. What the hell was wrong with him? I mean why couldn't I just go home?

"Alexis please," Embry said.

I gave him a faint look. He honestly had a mix of emotions on his face so I couldn't make all of them out. "No, I'll see you later." I told him grabbing Alexa's bucket and then turning for the house.

I walked quickly back to my house. I could've sworn I was being watched. I felt eyes on me but I tried to pay no attention. This was just getting weirder.

When I got home I locked the door slamming it. Alexa had been quite the whole time. When I looked at her, I realized why. She was sleeping soundly. I smiled hearing her faint breathing.

I went upstairs and rested her on her bed, taking off her headband, hoodie, and flats. She turned over and I sat there watching her for awhile before departing downstairs. I put the rest of her candy away before going upstairs myself.

I sat on my bed for awhile staring out my window. It happened so fast I wasn't sure that I was seeing correctly. A wolf ran past from the backyard. Well they weren't exactly in the backyard but they were in the trees.

What the fuck? I looked again and hadn't seen anything. In a blur I saw two more, wolves. Wait, wolves? I mean I had heard around to stay of the Forrest and Woods because of them but had never actually seen them there.

This was crazy.

I sat there watching but I didn't see anymore. I saw a red one, black one, and a light gray looking wolf. I wasn't sure why but when I saw the light gray one, I felt connected.

I closed my blinds then and moved my widow curtain so I wouldn't be able to see anymore. My mind was playing tricks on me right?

Defainetly.

I sunk down on my bed. Wolves. I mean actual wolves. It couldn't be, could it? Why were they running so fast anyway? What were they after. The questions piled my head until the door opened downstairs.

I sat up straight immediately. I hadn't heard a car so I knew it most likely wasn't Mom or Dad and I did lock the door. I remember locking the door.

I slowly got up and looked into Alexa's room. She was still sleeping soundly. I closed the door quietly and backed a little.

A hand went around my mouth. I took my hands that were to my side grabbed the hand screaming. But I stopped after about a second. It was a warm hand, a familiar hand.

**Just wanted to say thanks to everyone who has read and the updates should be back to normal now. Anyway let me know what you think and next chapter in Embry's POV? Let me know. **

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter :)(:**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for the reviews. Enjoy! =)**

**Chapter Twelve, Alexis POV:**

For some strange reason that even I wasn't sure of I slouched down and warmed up to the familiar hand. I knew who it was after some thinking.

It was Embry.

He finally took his hands of my mouth and I spun around, "What the hell Embry!"

"You should've stayed when I told you too." He stated clearly.

"You don't tell me what to do, Embry. And I didn't want to stay so I didn't have to."

Embry rolled his eyes at me. "Alexis I was trying to protect you."

"From what?" I exploded. "Theirs nothing to protect me from." I spoke a little bit more gently.

Embry just looked at me and shook his head. He took my chin and cupped it in his hands"If you only knew the real world out their."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I wondered.

"If you only knew," he was shaking his head. I knew he was speaking to himself more than me but I couldn't help wonder what he was talking about.

"About what?" I whispered leaning into him more.

"Nothing, forget I said anything." There he was shutting down on me again. "You know what, I really shouldn't even be here. You and Alexa are okay so I'm going to go." Embry said letting go of me and then turning. I grabbed his hand though.

He immediately turned around. "Stay."

"I can't."

"Yes you can. We both know you can. So just stay. Just hang out with me, watch a movie or something. Come on."

"Please?" I asked with pleading eyes. I smiled slightly, "I wont make a move on you."

Embry laughed a little bit. "You sure?"

"Well no promises." I joked but I really meant it, no promises. I couldn't control myself when it came to him. I would do something. I knew myself well enough to know that.

"Fine."

"Okay then," I said smirking a little bit. First part of the plane phased, I got him to stay.

Wait, plan? I mean yeah I knew that I wanted him to stay and all but I hadn't actually came up with a plan. I'm so stupid. What was I going to do now.

"Alexis," Embry said a warning tone.

"I haven't done anything." I defended putting my hands up like I was surrendering.

"Yet."

"I said no promises and you can't leave because you already said, 'fine' as in meaning you would stay."

"I didn't say how long I would be staying."

"At least an hour."

**Embry POV:**

"At least an hour," I told her. If she only knew how much I wanted to stay longer than that.

If it were up to me, I would stay forever but I couldn't do that to her. I had to keep her safe.

"You can stay longer if you want," she said batting her eye lashes. I rolled my eyes at her playfully. She was so cute.

"Alexis," I said in a warning tone.

"Sorry." She started to talk past me down the stairs but I knew that she was smiling. I couldn't help smile as well.

I followed her downstairs and into the kitchen. She turned around when she was behind the counter facing me. I looked around. Nothing had really changed even though I had been here a couple of times after our break up.

Of course she didn't know that though and I didn't plan on telling her either.

"So what are we going to do?" I asked slumping my shoulders.

Alexis just smiled at me. "I don't know. How about we watch a movie and have pizza."

"You really want to order a pizza?" I wondered. I mean it was Halloween so they might be busy or might not even be open.

"No." She smiled. "Let's make one." She walked over to the freezer and pulled out a plain pizza.

"Classic." I smiled. What did she have planned?

She looked at the pizza and smiled. "Of course, it needs more though."

"Like?"

"Pepperoni."

I couldn't help laugh as she skipped and got pepperoni and then put it on the pizza. I was so focused on her smile that I didn't snap out of it until she threw a piece of pepperoni at me.

It hit me right in the face but I caught it in my hand and ate it before it could fall to the ground or anything.

"Thank you," I winked eating the pepperoni. Alexis laughed putting the pizza into the oven after doing something else that I wasn't paying much mind to.

When she finished she ran around the counter and grabbed my hand dragging, running me into the living room. I couldn't help get protective when she almost tripped but being her, she caught herself before she could hit the floor.

"Be careful," I told her as we sat down on the couch and she just laughed.

"Calm down, I'm fine. Didn't even fall." She smiled holding up her hands.

"I know just promise me that you will be careful. Anything could've happened."

"Promise. Well I will try my best."

I moved some of the hair out of her face that was there. She smiled and moved closer to me, "And you told me to behave." She whispered, her breath on my face before jumping up.

I scolded myself a little bit.

She really did have a hold on me and I had a feeling that I couldn't shake, she knew what she was doing.

I was in my own little head she put on the movie. I wasn't even sure what movie it was. She sat back down and smiled at me.

"You know, you can't forget about the Pizza." I told her just wanting to say something.

"I wont. Besides if I could take a guess right now I would say since it's food I know that you won't forget about it." 

I chuckled a bit, "Your guess is right." 

"So what movie are we watching?" I wondered.

"Pirates of the Caribbean: At Worlds End," Alexis smiled. I remember that movie. It was one of the movies we had watched on our first date.

She clicked play when it came up and sat back watching the movie. I noticed how she got closer and closer to me but I let her. I wanted to hold her. I wanted to feel her warmth against mine. I missed her, so much.

I love her.

Finally I couldn't take it anymore and just wrapped my arms around her. She put her head on my shoulder and wrapped her arms around my waist. She kissed the side of my neck and I smiled to myself.

I really did miss her.

She snuggled into me more and I let her. A part of me knew I shouldn't. I would get her hopes up and I knew that I wanted to keep her safe. But another part of me knew that we would be together forever.

"I miss you," I heard her murmur. I wasn't sure if she wanted me to here that or not but I did.

"I miss you too." I couldn't help myself, I had to tell her.

"Come back to me than."

"I can't."

"Yes, you can."

"You just don't understand."

"Then tell me." 

"No. I want you stay out of it. You don't deserve this life, Alexis. And I promise I'm going to do everything in my power to keep you out of it." I told her honestly. She could get hurt. What if I phased in front of her by accident one day, then what?

"What if that's not what I want?" I knew that she would never give up. I could lie to her a million times and she would still always be there, fighting for me.

That was something that I loved about her.

"I don't care. I'm going to keep you safe," I had my hands on both sides of her cheeks now making her look me in the eyes.

She was pleading with me. Pleading with me to just let her in to just tell her what was going on.

"Don't tell me than," she said with some kind of hope, I wasn't understanding what she was getting at though. "Just be with me and don't tell me."

"That's crazy."

"I know, but I will do anything to be with you. I love you Embry."

"And I love you too but this is still crazy."

"I wouldn't be me if I wasn't crazy." Alexis smiled.

I chuckled. The conversation was left there then but it wasn't over nor was it forgotten. We were so engrossed with the movie that when Alexis jumped up I panicked.

"What's wrong?" I asked quickly. I took in a good sniff. Nothing burned my nose, well no vampire scent but there was something else.

What was that?

"THE PIZZA." Alexis said running into the kitchen, I was right behind. There was no smoke when she opened the oven I saw her mouth form into an, O, shape. I got the pizza out and put it on the oven she looked at me in amazement.

"What?"

"You didn't need a mitten."

"Yeah?" I was confused to what she was trying to say.

"And it was hot. Your hands don't look burnt or anything."

"Oh, that." She nodded.

"Yeah that." She put her hand on the pizza and then quickly removed it saying, "Ouch."

"Are you alright?" I was examining her finger at once. "Don't do that, you could've gotten hurt."

She frowned. I wasn't sure what she was thinking in her head but I could tell whatever it was had her full attention. Was she even worried about her finger?

**Alexis POV:**

I didn't understand. How could this be? When he took the Pizza out of the oven without even using a mitten or anything his hands were fine but when I touched it my hand burned. Then again, I touched the Pizza but still something just wasn't right. I was going to find out.

I heard him scolding me about being careful and asking how my finger was but I paid no attention to him. I just wanted to know what was going on.

"How are your hands?" I wondered.

"My hands are fine, but how's your finger? Are you okay? Can I get you some ice? A band-aid? Do you need to go to the hospital or something?" He wondered quickly.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

I nodded. I walked over and got a knife and plate cutting the Pizza. I cut a piece for Alexa when she woke up and put it to the side and then a big piece for a Embry and a small piece for me.

"Should I be affended that you're giving me this much?" Embry asked smiling.

I rolled my eyes, "Oh do you want the small piece then?" I joked.

"No, I like the big piece, that's fine."

"Oh, thought so." I smiled at him. He smiled back and I felt myself blush.

We ate in silence. It was comfortable but at the same time weird. "Where's Alexa?" Embry asked looking around.

I smiled, "Upstairs. She fell asleep but I don't know if she woke up. I'll go check." I said getting up.

Embry nodded smiling and watched as I went to see if Alexa was still asleep. She wasn't. She was just looking around when I entered.

I went and picked her up and then turned to leave the room. "You hungry?"

She nodded. "Yesh." 

"Alright, I made Pizza. And guess what?"

"What?"

"Embry's here."

Her eyes lit up and her smile brightened. "Rweally?"

"Yep. He's right downstairs."

I let her down and she ran straight to Embry I found that funny. I watched as they talked, you could really tell how much she missed him.

She ate too and I even gave her Ice Cream. As she ate her Ice Cream I was making myself a Sunday when I felt something on my cheek. I felt and saw it was melted chocolate. I looked up and saw Embry smiling.

"Had to get you back for that pepporni."

I grinned taking a scoop of Ice Cream in my hand and throwing it right at his face. "Well, maybe I just wanted to get back at you."

Embry laughed. And then through some sprinckles at me. I grabbed the chocolate and strawberry syrup walking over to him standing right in front of him. But before I could actually do anything he took his hands which were full of Ice Cream and dropped them on my hair and then my face. Then he took his thump and wiped it around my face.

"You look gorgeous." He grinned.

I laughed and got him right in the face with syrup before running behind the counter. I poured some in both of my hands before rubbing them together making everything squishy I didn't even realize Embry had come up behind me.

Wait, I lied. I did realize when he poured the whole tube of Ice Cream on my head. I got him right in the face with the syrup and he laughed picking me up.

"I'm going to get you back for that." He laughed.

"Oh really?"

I saw Alexa laughing at us and I couldn't help but laugh myself. "Yeah, I am." Embry said and I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Prove it," I giggled out. I was laughing so hard. These were the moments.

Before he could say anything though, all I could hear was, "MY KITCHEN!"

Embry and I froze. He let me down and we turned to see my parents standing there.

"Hi Mom." I waved.

She just looked. "Alexis. Embry. What have you done to my kitchen?"

"Well we sort of...um...had an...Ice Cream Fight?" I stated but it came out as a question.

"Ugh, look the kitchen is a mess!" Mom said looking around. She smiled some when she saw Alexa watching so I guessed she would calm it down a little.

Dad took this opportunity to step in now. "He walked over to the counter so he was in front of it and Mom stood right next to him. "So I understand you had an Ice Cream right?"

I nodded. Dad just looked around, nodded back and then Mom spoke. "Yes. And now my kitchen is dirty!" 

Dad looked at Mom and smiled. "There's something on your face."

"Where?"

Before I could even gesture what he was going to do. Dad took a scoop of Ice Cream and it went right in Mom's face."

Embry and I burst out laughing. Dad chuckled himself and Mom frowned before pouring some more Ice Cream in Dad's face.

It started then. We all ended up throwing Ice Cream, Sprinkles and Ice Cream Syrup at each other. Even Alexa was in on it.

She was laughing so hard to. Finally when it ended we all helped clean the kitchen. Since Alexa was smallest she just wiped the counter with the help of Embry. When it was over Embry went home. It was a quick goodbye. For some reason it was like he felt weird being around my Dad.

Like they were in on something that I didn't know.

So after that was all queen I saw Mom giving me a look. I knew that look, it was the 'we will talk about this later' look but in a good way. She would want to know what was going on with Embry and I.

I just nodded before saying, "Well I'm going to take a shower, wash my hair and stuff then going to bed."

"Okay, I'll put Alexa to sleep. Oh how was trick or treating?"

"She had fun. How was the Halloween Party?"

"It was fun. Before your father almost split his pants on the dance floor," Mom laughed. I couldn't help but laugh as I went upstairs.

Classing Dad. As I entered the Bathroom I couldn't help but smile. This had been a Great Day with Embry and Alexa and my parents. I hoped that soon we would be together again.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for the reviews. Enjoy! =)**

**Chapter Thirteen, Alexis POV:**

It was time for school again soon. I was okay with that though. I wanted to see Embry again, I missed him. So much.

I couldn't help wonder if he would talk to me though. I wasn't sure but we would see. I was nervous going to school this morning. I was constantly fidgeting in my seat. I mean I couldn't help it. I wanted Embry back so much.

I could only prove my love to him, for him to see how despite everything we were meant to be together. Me and him. Us.

Getting out of the car I went straight to my locker and stood their for a couple of minutes. I immediately turned in defense mode when someone shook me for a second.

I spun around and smiled a little when I saw that it was only Jake. "Hey Jacob."

"Hey Alexis. How was your Halloween?"

"It was good. Alexa had a good time."

"That's good. She was so cute."

"Yeah she was. So how was your Halloween?"

"It was good. Had fun giving out candy and then hung out at Sam's for a bit with the gang."

I was kind of annoyed when he said that. I mean I didn't see how Embry hanging out with Sam even more was helping me. If anything I blamed Sam for all of this happening.

"Sounds fun."

"So have you seen Embry?" He wondered, it sounded like their was an edge to his voice that I wasn't really understanding.

"No."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

It was instantly awkward than. I mean Jacob and I never really talked. Sure we chatted here and their but having a big conversation on things, no that wasn't really what we did.

"Jacob," I knew that voice.

It was Embry. He sounded a bit irritated. I turned around and saw him walking over to us. I tried to hide the grin that wanted to come out plastered all over my face but controlled myself.

"Hey Embry." Jake spoke casually. I closed my locker and turned back so that I was now facing his way instead of Embry.

"Yeah, we need to talk, now." I looked up to see Embry behind me and looking at Jake. Wow, he was really tall.

"Well I was just talking to Alexis." Jake smiled.

"Yeah, I saw. But we need to talk, now." Embry had authority in his voice and how he spoke you could tell that he was pissed but he looked even more pissed than he sounded. Jacob contained his voice.

"Well maybe later."

"No, NOW." Embry growled out.

"Oh, fine. Ruin my fun. See you later Alexis." Jake said.

"Bye Jacob."

He gave me a hug. I was surprised by this gesture but hugged him back and Embry just glared. I gave him a confused look and he met my eye smiling.

"Well, let's go than." Jake said leading the way to what looked like the front of the school.

But why was he leaving? Embry just wanted to talk to him.

"I'll see you later." Embry spoke softly standing in front of me and to my surprise he even kissed my head before disappearing after Jake.

I couldn't help wonder if he would come back some time of the day today, well that I would still be here. I could only hope.

**Embry POV:**

Jake was really making me sick. I mean why couldn't he just leave Alexis alone! I don't know what his game was, especially since he was so good at hiding part of his head in wolf but still I needed to know what was up.

Did he have feelings for her? No, he couldn't right? I mean she was my imprint. And he was my friend, one of my best friends.

Once Jake and I were outside deep enough in the woods, I turned on him. "Leave her alone Jake," the anger in me was already rising.

"Why? Just because you dumped her I shouldn't be friends with her or anything?"

"No, you should LEAVE HER ALONE!"

"Why? Just because you don't care about her anymore doesn't mean I shouldn't be able to talk to her. That was your call Embry, and you didn't have to make it."

"I love her!" I defended.

"Then why aren't you with her Em? I mean you say you love her."

He was really pushing it. I was shaking right now and it was only a matter of time until I went wolf on him. Even though Jake was stronger than me I would still take him.

You know this was new for me. Usually I was calm and collected and stuff but now I was really, really pissed.

"Hey, Hey, Hey what's going on?" Sam. "Why aren't you boys in school."

I kept glaring at Jake and he kept that stupid smirk on his face.

"What happened?" Sam asked his voice rising. He was probably preparing himself to find out what was going on.

"He needs to stay away from my imprint." I snapped.

"No I don't."

Before Sam could even get a word in I snapped at Jake, "Stay away from her Jake. Everyone else has why can't you?"

"Because she's not happy."

"And when have you started caring about her and if she was happy or not?" I wondered.

"Since you stopped!" He snapped the anger in him rising.

Unfortunately for him I had, had enough with him and went wolf. He soon followed my lead except his cloths weren't shredded, than went Sam.

_**Boys that's enough! **_Sam commanded but we didn't since it wasn't the full Alpha command. I didn't want him to use that either though. It was painful to hear.

_**Tell him to stay away from her Sam! **_I snapped my teeth at Jake.

_**Sam, tell him to calm down. This could get a little ugly. **_Jake said laughing.

Seriously, he was laughing? I didn't find anything about the situation funny. I mean I wanted him to leave Alexis alone.

_**Wow, you remember her name? I mean I'm just surprised it has been how many months since you left her. Thought you would've forgotten all about her about know. It seems like it. **_

That was it. I had, had it with Jake and his comments. I lunged at him but before I could actually sink my teeth into his neck Sam stopped me.

Alpha Command. Well he didn't use it yet but I knew that he was about to. I could feel it coming.

_**THAT IS ENOUGH! JAKE PHASE BACK-**_ before Sam could actually finish though Jake gave one of his smart ass comments.

_**Nawh, I'm good. And on full alert now. So snap again Embry, I'm ready. **_He was really taunting me.

_**EMBRY, DON'T YOU DARE. I ALPHA COMMAND YOU NOT TO DO ANYTHING. JAKE I ALPHA COMMAND YOU TO PHASE BACK, RIGHT NOW!**_

Jake just laughed while he phased back and changed running off in the direction of Sam's house.

Sam spoke softer now, the Alpha tone was gone. _**I'm gonna go talk to him, okay? You calm down and when you do phase back and go to school. And stay calm. You've missed enough as it is already.**_

_**Yeah, whatever.**_

Sam phased back leaving me to my own personal thoughts.

But all I could think about was her. I phased back soon and went home for a little bit. I was calm but still I needed to be alone. After about an hour well I wasn't sure how long I went back to school.

It was lunch time at this point. I saw Paul and he gave me a question look but I just shook my head at him. He didn't say anything even though I knew he couldn't wait to find out what had happened later on when we were all phased.

"Have you seen Alexis?"

"Yeah. She's by her locker." 

I nodded and thanked Paul really quick before running over to her locker. It was like she sensed me coming because as soon as I saw her, her eyes met mine. She was sitting on the floor in front of her locker just playing with a strand of her hand. I walked over slowly sitting down next to her.

"Hey."

"Hi." 

"So what's sup?" I asked as if we could just have a casual conversation, even though I knew I shouldn't be here right now.

"Where did you go?" She was completely ignoring my question. What should I have expected though it was Alexis.

"Had to talk to Jake about something."

"I heard that but you still didn't answer my question. I said, where did you go?" She snapped. That really caught me off guard. I had a feeling she would probably ask again but at the same time I didn't think that she would end up snapping at me if I didn't answer.

"You didn't answer mines either."

"So."

I didn't reply. She opened her mouth to say something and then quickly closed it. After awhile she did decide on something to say.

"So where's Jacob?"

I was instantly annoyed, "Does it matter?"

"No, I was just wondering. Is he here?"

"No. And he wont be back."

"What the hell if your problem?" She snapped standing up.

I just sat on the floor but continued to look at her. "What's going on with you and Jacob?" I asked her curiously. I knew it probably sounded bad but I didn't care.

"What do you mean, what's going on with Jake and me?" She was honestly confused. I knew she had no idea what I was talking about and this was all Jake, whatever he was up to.

"Never mind." I told her shaking my head just wanting her to forget about what I had said.

"No. I won't. What would you thinks going on with Jacob and me?"

"I don't know. That's why I asked."

"Your an ass you know that!"

"How so?"

"First you dump me! No I'm sorry first you tell me you will never join Sam Uley and then you go missing and next thing I know your in his group or whatever you guys call yourself and you dump me! Oh then you ignore me actually then Quil and Jacob disappear and ignore me as well and now, now I don't know."

"I really am sorry."

"What would make you think I want Jake?" She asked after a couple minutes of silence.

"You two were talking."

"I'm talking to you."

"And."

"I want you, no one else." She admitted even though I already knew that.

"I love you." I told her.

**Thanks for all of the reviews. Let me know what you think of the chapter!(:**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen, Alexis POV:**

"Okay so you admit you love me but you can't be with me?" Embry was really ticking me off. I didn't understand why we couldn't just be together.

"Look it's complicated Alexis. It's better we aren't together but I do love you, always will." Embry got up and started to walk but I grabbed his arm.

"Your telling me that something going on you can't tell me about and that's why we can't be together," I stated looking at him.

"Yes. And I'm sorry, I really am. It's just safer you stay away from me."

"Embry, I love you and you love me. Shouldn't that be enough?"

"Not in this situation. Look you deserve a better life, not being tied here to La Push. And I'm sorry. But it's over. And I really mean over. Doesn't matter anymore."

He walked away from me. I watched the man that I loved leave and almost broke down in tears. I ran to the girls bathroom and looked myself inside a stall just crying and crying and crying.

I didn't want to come out. All I really wanted to do was crawl under a whole. Why was this happening to me? What had I done to deserve this? This type of pain.

I tried to walk out only to fall into door my arms just rested on the door so I wouldn't slump down. I just ended up crying some more. I was thankful that no one really ever came in here so I would be left alone for the most part.

It felt like eternity I was there and crying but it wasn't like I could just stop. The pain that I was feeling was just too much, I wouldn't wish this on anyone.

I wiped my face a little bit and collected myself together. I wasn't sure where I was supposed to go but on the way out of the bathroom I ran into Jacob.

"Sorry," I breathed weekly.

"Ah, it's okay Alexis. I wasn't paying any attention to- hey are you alright?" he asked. I mentally scolded myself for not getting myself together better.

"Yeah," I spoke weakly. "I'm fine. And sorry I bumped into you." I tried to walk away but he grabbed my arm and pulled me back to him. It really hurt. It was okay though I didn't think he had meant to do it on purpose.

"What's wrong Alexis? Don't say nothing either I know something's wrong."

"I'm fine Jake."

"No your not!" he snapped at me.

What was Jake's problem? Why was he so interested in if I was okay or not. He never seemed to care before so why now? What should he give a shit for now?

"Look, I'm fine! Just leave me alone!"

"Not until you tell me what's wrong." by his voice I could tell he was serious. "Why do you care what's wrong with me?" I wondered.

"Because your my friend. Look I don't think what's happening to you is fare and I'm sorry. I have tried to get Embry to change his mind but he wont listen to anyone not even Sam."

I snorted, if anything was all Sam Uley's fault. But no to everyone in his little clique or whatever they were Sam was amazing. Sam was the answer to there problems and what not.

"Yeah, whatever. Look I just want you to leave me alone Jake. I just need to be alone. We can talk all you want later or something but right now just leave me alone, please?"

"I'll hold you to that."

"To what?"

"We can talk later," he wiped away another tear that came out of my eyes unwillingly and than snapped his head up to something that sounded like a growl.

I turned. Embry. And he didn't look very happy. "What's going on here?"

Jake replied, "Just talking to Alexis. What about you Em? You don't look so happy."

Embry growled at Jake and I let my eyes grow up before saying, "Bye Jake." and walking straight passing Embry. I looked Embry in the eyes and he was the first to break so I just walked away. Maybe I should do that if that's what he wants from me. I should just walk away.

I walked fast to where I had to go. It seemed that the day was going slow just to annoy me so when the bell rang to leave I was out of there. I went home, Mom went to work eventually and it was just Alexa and I.

Mom had called and informed me that her and Dad wouldn't be back until late and asked if I could get Alexa to bed, I told her no problem. I was kind of glad when Alexa had went to sleep early if I was being honest. I didn't mind having her, I loved her but I just needed some time to think about things.

So when the door rang downstairs I was pretty surprised someone was here, especially this late.

"Coming," I looked through the little peep whole and my mouth made an, O at who was standing there. "Jacob, um what are you doing here?"

"Collecting on that promise you made."

"What promise."

"We can talk later," he said coming in smiling. I sighed and closed the door before commenting, "Well I don't remember exactly promising."

"Are you going to go back on what you said?" he wondered seriously.

"No."

"Good, because we need to talk."

"About?" I questioned.

"About what's going on."

"Embry and I are over, I guess I just need to accept it. He doesn't want me anymore Jacob and I appreciate you being a friend and checking up on me and being nice and stuff, I really do, but it's over." that sounded weird me saying it and trying to believe it. After all that we had been through it was over?

"He still loves you." Jacob stated.

"I have a hard time believing that."

"It's true. Look I want to tell you but I can't exactly." 

"What do you mean?"

"It's just...ugh. This is so fucked up you should be able to know, you are a part of us." he said raising his voice a little bit.

"Jacob what the hell are you talking about? And don't raise your voice so much Alexa is sleeping and I don't need her waking up."

"Sorry. It's just I can't come out with it fully and tell you."

"Okay." I thought for a couple of minutes. I really did want to know what was up. I did. A part of me thought I should stay out of it but Jacob said that I was a part of them.

"What do you mean when you said I'm a part of you guys?" I wondered.

"Your an im-, ugh no I can't say that. Um, this is so screwed up."

"Okay," I took in a deep breath. "Don't tell me then just talk to me around it. I think I might be able to figure it out."

Jacob nodded. "You know the legends of our tribe, right?"

I nodded. "Yeah. What about them?"

"Well it has a lot to do with that, the legends. Really it's all based around that. I never thought that they were true- crap. I probably shouldn't have said that but anyway it had a lot to do with one part of the legends especially."

"What's that?" I asked impatiently.

"Our ancestors, our _ descendants._" the way he said descendants was like a key point to something. I made not of that in my head.

"Okay."

"That's all I can say for right now."

"But that's nothing."

"I know and I'm sorry. I have to go though."

"Does it have something to do with whatever you guys are hiding."

"Yeah." 

"Can I ask you something really quick though?" there was something that had just came to though.

"What?"

"You said that 'you are a part of us' am I the only one? I mean not like you, Embry, Paul and Jared." he looked confused like he didn't know exactly what I was talking about. "Is Kim part of you guys too, Jared's Kim."

Realization snapped into Jacob and he nodded. "Yeah. She knows."

"So can't I ask her?"

"NO!" he snapped.

"Why?" I didn't understand why I couldn't talk to her about whatever it was that was going on.

"Because I don't want anyone to know about this conversation just a lot is going on. Look Alexis, just promise me you wont say anything. No one needs to know that I was here." 

"Okay," I said weakly. "I promise but I want you to promise me something in return."

"What's that?"

"When I figure it out and I ask you, you will tell me if I'm right or not and you will let me do what I want with the information."

"I promise I will tell if you if your correct or not but that's about it. There are certain things that you will have to understand so you can't exactly do what you want when you find out."

"Fine. I'll take it for now."

"Alright, bye."

"Bye Jacob."

I got some information today. Now it was up to me to find out what was going on.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen, Alexis POV:**

I couldn't figure it out. I had stayed up all night long trying to figure it out and I still couldn't get it. The big secret was really stressing me out and playing with my mind.

Even after the first night I still hadn't figured it out. It had been three weeks so far. Embry would give me looks and that was it but once our eyes would meet it wasn't long before he looked away. It hurt. So much.

It was night time right now and a Thursday. Tomorrow was going to be a quick day because we were doing a practice lock down or whatever it was for most of the day.

I thought about what Jacob had said long and hard. Descendants. Descendants. Descendants. It seemed that was the key to the puzzle but I still didn't understand. I thought about it some more. Since Dad was high up with the council maybe he could tell me some things.

I didn't want him to get suspicious though. Maybe I could just ask him to tell the legends to us. We hadn't heard them in awhile. Maybe Alexa would be interested in hearing them. No, that would be using her but she wouldn't really know nor would anyone else. No, she was to pure. I couldn't do that to her.

I needed to though. I needed to know what was up. I just, I needed to know.

I left my room and found Alexa downstairs with my parents having Ice Cream. "I was just about to come get you," Dad said smiling. "You want Ice Cream?" he wondered.

I nodded, "Sure."

Dad made me Ice Cream and I bit my lip a little bit. It was just the Ice Cream made me think about Halloween. The food fight that went on in this kitchen. It was a good memory that I would always keep.

"So Dad," I took in a deep breath. "I was thinking about it and wondering if you could tell us the legends. Of our tribe."

"Where did this come from?" Mom wondered.

"Well you know I was thinking about it and I haven't heard them in awhile, also it would be good for Alexa to hear them as well." Alright so I didn't really use her. Besides it was true.

She hadn't really heard them in awhile.

"Alright," we all sat down around the table and Dad started the legends. He started with the third wife. Alexa was paying attention all ears making sure not to miss a thing.

After explaining the third wife he got deeper and deeper into the legends. I listened carefully and something that he said really caught my ear.

"So our ancestors were descendants from wolves," that was it!

Wait! oh..shit. Did Dad really just say that- oh my god. This...it couldn't be true. I mean the boys they couldn't.

But Jacob said that he never thought the legends were true and that it was based around our ancestors. And Dad just said that our ancestors were descendants from...wolves.

Those wolves that had been spotted in the Forrest. The wolves that I had seen sometimes outside of my window. That was the guys?

No..it just couldn't be. This was unreal. Wait. Wait. Wait. This mean that if wolves were real then it was true.

They killed...vampires. Vampires. Vampires.

But vampires weren't real. They were myths that you read about in books and saw in movies. That was it. Just like, wolves. Well no, I argued with myself. You saw the wolves.

And it all made sense now.

That's why the boys had all missed school because of the change. And then when they came back they didn't talk to their old friends anymore and they started to hand out with each other. That's why they always stayed together.

But this didn't answer a big part of things. What the hell did it have to do with me?

Hold on. The third wife. Jake had something about me being a im- but then he stopped. What was I? What was it. That was all I needed that was left.

I noticed Mom eying me and she mouthed 'you okay?' I nodded at her and then smiled at bit listening to Dad finish the story. I guess I understood why Jacob only promised half of what I asked that night.

I couldn't tell anyone. It was important that I kept my mouth shut about this secret and didn't say anything to anyone. It was okay though. I didn't plan on saying anything though.

As Dad spoke more the more I understood. This was why the tribal elders loved them. But I didn't understand why exactly. Okay they were wolves. Big deal. What did they do?

Run around the Forests and the woods. That was something to love. No I was missing something. Maybe in the morning I would understand more. Yeah, that was it. I just needed sleep.

Finally Dad finished and said, "Well that's it. Looks like Alexa's down for the count." I looked, it was true. Alexa was sleeping peacefully.

"Well thanks Dad, for telling us the legends. I can bring Alexa to bed," I told my parents quickly wanting to just exit the room.

"Okay, good night girls." Dad gave Alexa a gentle kiss on the forehead and then me. "Sleep tight."

"Bye." I picked up a sleeping Alexa carefully. I brought her to her room and gently put her in her bed before making sure to tuck her in. Once I was in my room and I slumped down against the door slowly.

Realization had come over me. I now knew the truth. Sam Uley, Jared Cameron, Paul Lahote, Jacob Black, Quil Ateara and oh my god, Embry. They were all wolves.

I got up to my feet. So there were a bunch of wolves in La Push. I remember how in the legends only the boys seemed to be wolves so far but what about girls. Could girls change.

Was that why Kim knew what was going on, was she a wolf too? I wasn't sure but I was going to watch for now. I wasn't sure if I would tell Jacob I knew yet either. I just waned to know more about what was going on.

Maybe Emily Young knew too. Maybe that was what happened with her and Sam and everyone just misjudged the situation. Oh, Sam being a wolf...that might be why he and Leah weren't together.

There were so many questions that I had about everything. I got into bed and though, would I turn into a wolf? If I did would Embry love me again? Is that why he stopped loving me because he couldn't love anyone but a wolf?

What happened if I didn't become one. To be honest I really didn't want to change into one.

**I know I didn't really write the legends I really just wanted to focus mostly on Alexis's thoughts of how she was thinking. What she was thinking about while hearing the legends again and just focus on how she felt.**

**For the next chapter whose POV: should it be in. it's between Alexis, Jacob and Embry or maybe all three. Not sure I've been stuck on that. And also in the story I was wondering if Leah should change into a wolf. Seth definitely will but I wasn't sure about Leah yet. Please let me know what you think.**

**Anyway just wanted to say thanks for reading and sticking by the story!(:**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks for the reviews everyone. For this chapter I decided to start of with Alexis and add in & Embry and then back with Alexis later. Jacob's POV: will be set for a different chapter. **

**I hope you Enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter Sixteen, Alexis POV:**

Wolves. I had actually figured it all out and they were, wolves.

This made me happy to now know what was going on but it almost made me nervous, that wasn't the right word for it but really couldn't seem to find anything else to describe how I felt. They were all wolves, well the boys were for sure I wasn't exactly sure about Kim or Emily yet but the rest I knew was for sure.

I mean, they were dangerous. So shouldn't I stay away from them? Was that why Embry left me to protect me from there secret? No. That sure wasn't it because if it was I should be able to know already, shouldn't I. Kim and Emily probably did.

Since I woke up early thinking about all of this I couldn't help but feel stressed for the day. At least I knew that we weren't really doing much in school today since we had that lock down things or whatever.

I got up early and took a nice shower. I felt like all of my feeling were just being washed away. So I was kind of sad when I had to get out and get ready for school but whatever. I dressed in jeans, a stripped shirt, matching boots and had a leather jacket on. I did the rest of my essentials before going downstairs to breakfast.

"You okay?" Mom asked me.

"Yeah, I am fine. Just it's Friday so I just, can't wait to get the day done and over with," I tried to build excitement in my voice but it wasn't really working.

"Oh. Nice. You sure that's it?" she wondered and I nodded having a quick bite to eat and then leaving soon after.

I hurried to school and since I was a bit early I sat in my car for a bit. More and more people started to show up at school and walk into the building so I eventually did the same having time to spare. I headed straight to my locker and opened it peaking to the sides occasionally to see if I would see any of them.

I didn't well eventually I saw Paul and he didn't notice me, what else was knew. He walked right past me and I looked at how huge he was, definitely a wolf. Next Jared and Kim came. No, Kim couldn't be a wolf. I was kind of shocked when she came up to me though.

"Hi."

I gave her my best smile, "Hey Kim."

"Are you alright, Alexis?" her voice was full with worry.

"Yeah, I am fine. Why?"

"You look, tense, I don't know."

_Crap. _Of course my facial expressions would give me away. "Sorry, I'm fine. Just this thing later."

"Oh yeah. Well that's after first period and stuff."

"Thanks."

"Did you sleep last night?"

"Huh?" what was up with her? Did I sleep last night, did you sleep last night? I felt kind of bad for thinking like that though. Kim was really nice.

"Sleep." she stated.

"Oh yeah. I did for a little bit. Couldn't really with all the wolf howls." I was shocked in myself. I did sleep last night so I wasn't sure why I was lying really. _You're lying because you want information, _I told myself. Maybe she would slip up and say something. Really though I didn't hear any, I slept like a baby.

"You heard them?"

"Of course I heard them. Didn't you?" I asked as if it was obvious.

From the corner of my eyes I noticed Paul looking at us from down the hall talking to Jared. He was also looking. Stupid, hearing capabilities.

Kim shrugged and looked as if she didn't want to say too much, "I guess. Not really. Anyways you talk to Embry lately?"

It took everything and I literally mean everything out of me not to glare at her. Why would she bring him up? Him, I just couldn't deal.

"Nope," I popped the P. "And I don't want to." total lie but I had a plan start phase. "So over Embry."

"What do you mean?" she seemed worried, why?

"Embry and I, we have been over for the longest. He wants me to move on, I should. Besides lord knows what he and everyone else are doing."

"You shouldn't listen to what everyone else is saying," if she only knew, I knew what everyone else was saying wasn't true. I never really thought that it was but whatever. Honestly I just wanted her to slip and say something useful.

Being honest I wasn't 100 percent sure why I was kind freaking out a bit on the inside. I knew from the legends that they didn't hurt anyone they protected us from vampires I was just kind of freaked it was true and I wanted to know what it had to do with me.

I shrugged, "He doesn't want me anymore so it's over and done with. Whatever. It's been how long, I need to get over him. This is what he wanted."

"If you only knew," she muttered. That gave me hope. Maybe it shouldn't have but it did.

I acted like I didn't hear that and watched as she awkwardly said 'goodbye' and waved walking over to Jared and Paul. Wasn't very useful but whatever. I felt kind of bad trying to use Kim for information but if she could know why couldn't I.

I stayed in my own element of thinking staring into my locker, at nothing in particular until I felt some tap my shoulder. I spun around. Jacob Black.

"Alexis."

"Jacob." I tried not to get nervous or anything around him. I didn't want anyone knowing that I knew the truth, not now.

"How have you been?" 

I rolled my eyes, "The same as before. I've been just fine."

"Lies." was I that obvious? Was it that obvious something was wrong with me? That I was hiding something or whatever. I mean maybe I should stop trying to hide it so bad and act a bit more normal.

"What do you mean?"

"As in you stop talking to everyone, only stay home, and stop eating, is staying the same your a liar." I sighed in relief a little, that's what he was talking about.

"That's not exactly true."

"Yes it is, and you know it is. I guess I understand I am part to blame for that and I'm sorry," he cupped my face in his hands and looked me deep in the eyes. Something was there. It wasn't love or anything it was just urgency like he wanted me to understand something. He coked his head to the side a little and I glanced to see Embry glaring.

What was Jake trying to do? I didn't know but he was sure as hell confusing. Besides I thought he was in love with some chick named Bella Swan. I glanced to my other side to see Paul, Jared and Kim looking as well.

"Yeah, okay." I turned around not waiting for his hands to drop and closed my locker. "See you later."

I walked off then and noticed people staring at me. Was it that obvious something was going to happen with everything going on between these wolves and I and maybe even Kim would be involved. I wasn't exactly sure but I wasn't liking it.

**Embry POV:**

I walk into school in a slightly better mood than I have been so far. I was still upset about the whole Alexis situation but I felt better today.

That was until I was her and Jake talking, very closely, too close. What the hell was his problem? I told him to leave her alone! Didn't he understand what that meant! I felt myself getting angrier by the second.

_Calm down,_ I tried to tell myself. I didn't want to phase in front of anyone but at the same time I wanted to hear what he was saying to her.

I heard him say, "As in you stop talking to everyone, only stay home, and stop eating, is staying the same your a liar."

"That's not exactly true," she defended herself but she was lying because it was true and I was to blame for it. Because I was an idiot.

"Yes it is, and you know it is. I guess I understand I am part to blame for that and I'm sorry," he cupped her face in his hands and I almost lost it right there.

I was Paul, Jared and Kim also watching them and me. I heard her say, "Yeah, okay." she turned around and closed her locker before saying, "See you later."

She walked off then in hurry. She probably noticed everyone staring at her, well not just her but the whole pack and everything not that they knew about us. Great. This would probably be all over school by the end of the day and I wasn't helping with what I was about to do next but I didn't care.

I walked up to Jake and he was smiling at me. I noticed how Paul and Jared tensed. Oh yeah, I was not happy, at all!

"What the hell is your problem Jacob?" I asked his pissed off. He was smiling, that was really pissing me off.

"Oh, just because you denied her doesn't mean I have too!" he told me grinning.

"She's not yours to deny because she isn't your period!" I snapped. "I mean really Jake, what the hell are you doing? I thought you were so interested in Bella!"

I just didn't understand Jacob! Did he like Alexis? Before it was just about being friends and whatever and he was interested in Bella Swan but now I just wasn't sure.

"Don't you bring her into this," he snapped. Oh, he was getting mad now, good.

"Why? I mean your in love with her or whatever but at the same time you want Alexis? Is that it Jacob?"

"Bella has nothing to do with this," he told me.

"Do you think Alexis is a rebound from Bella? I mean I know your upset about the whole thing but really stay away from Alexis," I told him.

Being honest none of us really liked Bella and I didn't have an exact idea of what was actually going on, only from what was told during patrol. And he was still pretty much in love with her. I knew that much.

But from thoughts he still cared about Alexis as a friend. Why did I get the feeling is was much, much more than that? 

"Alexis and I are friends. Jealously isn't a good thing Embry," I started shaking even more.

"This has nothing to do with being jealous. Jesus Jacob, stay with Bella or whatever it is even though she clearly doesn't care for you or anything!"

"Really Embry! You want to bring up Bella into this," before he could finish Quil came over, "Hey guys."

We broke our gazes from each other to look at him he was looking confused. "What did I miss?" Quil could just be stupid at times.

**Alexis POV:**

I was sitting in homeroom when everyone came in talking. I wasn't sure what happened but hear and there I heard, Jake and Embry. When Kim came in she gave me a sympathetic look but didn't say anything to me. What the fuck was going on?

I kept giving Kim glances as in I wanted to know what happened but she ignored them even though she knew what I wanted. She just sat there though and said nothing. Really. Thanks Kim.

Once first period was over everyone just stayed in the hallway and went to there lockers and whatever. I just went to the bathroom and when I came out I just looked in the mirror the whole time looking at my face. I looked kind of sick but I ignored it. It was just the whole wolf thing on the brain.

I left the bathroom awhile later and looked into the deserted hallway. I sighed and kept walking when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I spun around. Jacob.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I lied.

"Well come on."

"Huh?"

"Lock down." 

Since we had to do this for whatever reason we really just stayed in a classroom all day and whatever while the room was locked eventually by people who walked around and that was really it. Most people went to rooms with there friends but I was just gonna go anywhere. To be honest I lost track thinking about this.

Whatever. It was weird.

The only good part about this whole thing was that we got to go home early, even though I would probably just leave anyways.

As Jacob and I walked into a classroom I looked at him, "Why are you doing this, Jake?"

"Doing what, can't I talk to my friend?"

I rolled my eyes, "That's not what I meant and you know it."

"Yeah, yeah. Anyways did you figure it out yet?"

"Figure out what?"

We looked up and saw Embry standing there looking at us with question. He was there, Jared, Kim, Paul and Quil. Well, wasn't this going to be a long, _fun, _day.

**Thank you for reading. I would like you input in whether or not you think Leah should phase. Thanks! hope you enjoyed(: **


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen, Alexis POV:**

"What was there to figure out?" Embry asked.

I looked at Jake for help. Some type of help. This was great, absolutely perfect...NOT! I was stuck in this stupid room for most of the day and I wasn't able to leave.

Once the door was closed I slid down. Great. No sense in me acting like I really wanted to be here when everyone in the room probably knew that I didn't.

"Don't worry about it Embry," Jake said sliding down next to me with a smile on his face.

What was he doing? I didn't really understand what was going on between him and Embry, I mean they were best friends so why act like this.

I gave Jake a look which he didn't see.

"Well this is going to be a long day," Paul spoke, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"No shit," I muttered. I knew they could all hear me well except Kim maybe I was still a little iffy on whether or not she was a wolf-but anyways it didn't shock me when they glanced my way.

Paul smirked at me and then went to talk with Jared.

I sat there awkwardly just looking around. Embry and Jacob were still glaring at one another which just made things even more awkward then they needed to be if you asked me.

I wasn't exactly sure what happened but something snapped in me, I had enough of this.

"WOULD YOU BOTH STOP!" I yelled directly towards Embry and Jacob. They both looked at me.

"Yeah, you too! I have had enough of this! What the fuck is going on?"

"Nothing," muttered Embry.

"No, not nothing. Tell her."

"Tell me what?" I played dumb. I wondered if he would tell me though, about turning into a wolf and all.

"Nothing," Embry hissed.

"Don't get mad at her just because your afraid," Jake said standing up.

_Why was he afraid though? Had I done something wrong?_

They argued quietly, well to quite for my ears to hear for about ten minutes. I just saw there lips moving but couldn't exactly make out anything that they were saying.

Paul looking like he was about to blow finally spoke up, "Enough! Both of you! Have you considered others have no clue what you are talking about."

"By others you mean me, right?" wow. Where had that come from? I mean I was thinking it but didn't actually expect myself to speak up and say anything.

Everyone else looked shocked as well, probably not expecting me to say anything and probably not even expecting a facial expression from me.

"Why are you all staring at me like that?" I wondered and then I locked eyes with Paul. "I am the only one that has no clue what's going on right?" well that's what they thought anyways.

Paul got out of his shocked face and put on a smirk, "You can say that."

"Whatever," I muttered.

"Girls got attitude. I like her."

Wow. Paul Lahote likes me. I knew it wasn't like, like which was a good thing cause I was in love with Embry but as a friend. Yeah, I could except that especially since Paul really didn't like anyone.

I gave him a small smirk which he returned with a grin. Yeah, he was cool, I guess.

After some awkward time of silence I just pulled out my phone and fiddled with it for awhile. I felt everyone watching me but paid them no mind at all. Eventually they looked away. Jared and Kim conversating, Paul doing whatever, Quil was in his own little world sitting down in a desk fiddling with his fingers, Jacob sat down next to me and Embry glaring at Jake.

I would've cringed if Embry was giving that type of glare.

I did a little feeling bad for Jake even though he seemed to be enjoying the glare. "This is so fucking boring. I would rather they gave the day off," Paul said. I chuckled a bit I did agree with him.

"Agreed," I didn't look up from my phone as I spoke.

"What's sup with you today?" Embry asked me.

I gave him a questioning look even though I knew what he was probably referring to. "Your talking and stuff."

"So? Isn't that what you wanted from me?" I wondered.

He looked confused and that caused me to snort, "Isn't that what you wanted Embry? You wanted me to move on from you and get back to my normal self. Here's me trying to do that." I lied. I would never move on from him.

That was a fact in my life. He would always be the one for me.

"Yes. I guess that's what I wanted."

"You guess?" I hissed at him. I was really getting aggravating. "Well why don't you know if that's what you wanted. You said to my face that's what you wanted and now your guessing yourself?"

"It's compli-," before he could finish I snapped at him, "If anything do not tell me complicated! I don't see anything complicated here."

"I don't either."

"Shut up Jacob, this has nothing to do with you." I yelled at him without really meaning to, "Sorry." I muttered but he said nothing.

This was between me and Embry.

"It is complicated, you just don't understand."

"Well maybe if you explained it to me I would finally understand things," I told him trying to calm my voice a little bit.

"I can't."

"Can't or won't? There two different things Embry."

Awhile ago I might have believed that he couldn't but after everything with Jake I believed that he just wouldn't tell me. And that infuriated me.

"Like I said it's complicated."

"Whatever."

"Why can't you just accept things?"

"Because your lying to me. I know you are."

"Why is that what Jake said?"

"Jake has nothing to do with this."

I looked around and realized something, "Where is Seth? Doesn't he usually hang out with you guys too?" I was sure Leah must love her brother hanging out with Sam, not.

I felt kind of bad for her though.

"He's not in school today." Jared answered.

"Why?"

"Ugh, he is sick."

Jared was a very poor liar.

I stopped speaking after that. I just wanted to go home. It seemed like hours until we would be able to leave but finally that moment came. I was the first out the door almost falling but Embry caught me.

I frowned and pushed out of his grasp and rushed out to my car. I rushed home and stormed to my room but my Mom left me alone thankfully. I guessed that Alexa might be sleeping or downstairs. I didn't check.

Mom eventually came up to check on me but went back downstairs soon after knowing I just wanted to be alone. So when there was a tap on my door I groaned.

The door opened slightly and who walked in? Jacob Black. Now what did he want?


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen, Alexis POV:**

"What do you want Jacob? I'm not in the mood right now."

"Oh," he closed the door and sat on the edge of my bed. "I will make this quick then. I mean as long as you tell the truth we shouldn't have a problem."

Was he threatening me? "And what truth would that be?"

"You know something." it was a statement.

I didn't say anything. "Look. We should talk about this later or something and why are you and Embry arguing. It has something to do with me, I know that but still, why?"

"Because Embry is an idiot. He has you and he is denying you. Lucky retard."

"You shouldn't call him names Jake." Jacob gave me a look and rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Just tell me what you know."

"I don't know anything."

"Yeah right."

"Your stupid clues were no help to me at all."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really."

"I don't believe you. I mean come on I know that you can lie better than this."

I glared at him. Did Jacob ever give up? I mean he was really starting to piss me off.

"I'm not lying about anything. I don't know anything. And it's not my fault. Maybe if you just came out with whatever is going on then I would be able to understand."

"Why were you so tense this Morning?"

"What are you talking about Jacob?"

"At school this Morning. You were tense but you were trying to hide it. I could see it in your eyes."

"Well you accused me of lying!" I snapped.

"You were. You know something. I'm not going to tell them. Just tell me what you know." I believed him but I didn't want anything slipping by accident.

Even if he knew I was lying, I wasn't admitting the truth so it didn't matter.

"I know nothing. Maybe if you would give me better clues I would be able to come up with something." I said.

"Sure. Whatever Alexis. I know your-," a wolf howl pierced through the woods and I was sure probably all of La Push was able to hear it.

"Look, I got to go."

"Why?"

"Maybe if you search harder you will find out," he said and went to my window.

"What are you doing?" I asked getting up as he opened the window and started to climb out, "_Are you insane?" _I asked him through my teeth.

Jake shrugged, "A little," and then he jumped. Yeah, and he talked about Embry. I watched him as he jumped out of the window and landed on his own two feet swiftly. I had to admit he did do it gracefully.

I watched him jog into the woods and then he was gone. I just stood there looking out of the window for awhile before closing it and locking it.

_Was there a vampire near? _My heart started racing then, _what if one of them got hurt or something? I was probably over-reacting right? I mean...how long have they been wolves for?_

Alright. I have had enough with myself. Sitting here and watching waiting for something to happen and all. It was time for me to take action and I would do just that.

I continued my day like normal. A little after my parents got home we all had dinner and stuff like that. We even talked for a little before everyone went off to bed. I took a quick shower and went into my room and changed. Skinny jeans, shirt, leather jacket and sneakers. I put my hair in a ponytail before opening my window.

I even took a flashlight. I was sure I wouldn't need my cell phone. I was just going to look around the woods a little bit.

I didn't want to risk waking my parents so I decided the window might do. I had a small flashlight in my hands but when you turned it on it was bright as hell.

I put my legs through the window and then hung onto the front of my window once I was out. My body flinging in the air. I dropped and landed on the ground. I almost broke my ankle but I was okay.

I could use a tree to climb back up or something. I would find a way but right now I had other things on my mind.

As I started into the woods I didn't turn on my flashlight until I stepped on a twig. I pointed my flashlight down and saw nothing there. _Strange. I could've sworn I heard- stop freaking yourself out Alexis._

I kept walking and saw something big on the ground walking a little further. I squatted down to get a closer look and it looked like a paw-print.

A wolf. _Maybe it was Jake from when he left. _I mean guessing by the fact all I saw was trees, grass and dirt and stuff I guessed I was somewhat pretty deep in the woods.

After looking at it closely I knew that they were definitely werewolves. No question in my mind. I knew it was true. Vampires and everything. That supernatural world I had grown up to hear about and thought about as legends were true.

This was real.

_Creak.._ I felt it when my breathing stopped. I hadn't turned off the flashlight. I lifted up a little and when I did that I also let my gaze come up a bit and saw a pale hand.

My heart when into acceleration mode. I lifted the flashlight to see someone watching me. A male. Pale skin, blood ruby red eyes and he was standing against a tree watching me closely.

I jumped to my feet and backed up into a tree that was behind me. I clutched my heart with one hand the other pointing my flashlight.

_Oh my god. Why was this happening to me?_

"You are a brave little thing aren't you," his voice. It was appealing in some way. He didn't make me think of Embry or anything like that though.

I opened my mouth but it was dry and it wasn't like I would be able to say anything anyways. A vampire was right in front of me.

"Not running," he said walking closer. Fresh warm tears pooled in my eyes. I wasn't ready to go yet.

"Who...who...are...you?" I somewhat finally managed to say.

"Keith."

"Nice to meet you," why was I saying this to him? He was most likely going to kill you.

In one blink he was in front of me. His ruby red eyes boring into mines. He put his hands on either side of my face, "Why cry?" he barley whispered but it was so my ears, human ears could hear I was sure.

"Are...you...going...to...hurt...me?" I wondered. Why not ask. He would probably laugh, of course he was.

"No," no? "I am going to kill you. I promise. I'll make it quick. You won't feel a thing."

_It's going to be quick, slow. _I tried to give those thoughts off to help myself.

"Don't cry," he wiped one of my tears. "If I wasn't so thirsty I would spare you. I can't help it though. When you walk into the woods and offer yourself."

"I didn't offer myself," I said that more to myself if anything.

"Well you came out in the night alone searching through the woods. Don't you know, predators come out at night."

_I guess I missed the memo._

Since these would be the last few seconds of my life I decided to think positive. Say something positive. It would always be him. Always. No matter what.

"Embry," I whispered into the night. "Embry I love you," my tears were falling hard now. I couldn't help it.

Looking into ruby red eyes I closed mines. Keith took a step back and then came closer showing his teeth. I was shocked to see no fangs. I scrunched my eyes and felt the heat as he got closer to me, his lips almost to my neck.

I opened my eyes and blinked through tears seeing something. A deep grunt. Keith stopped and turned. They came out of the trees slowly. I let my hands fall to my sides dropping my flashlight and everything

"Werewolves," Keith breathed before saying to me quickly. "This isn't over." and then he was gone.

Vanished. I watched as some wolves ran after him but I was fading. Fading and falling. Darkness was now taking over my world and I didn't even try to fight it.

Before being completely out I felt warm arms take me over. My last thought was:_ am I saved now?_

**Sorry to leave you with a cliff hanger but thanks for reading. I hope you liked the chapter. Next one will be up asap! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen, Jacob POV:**

I can't believe that just happened. Honestly I knew Alexis for awhile I knew she could be a bit crazy I guess but this kind of crazy I wasn't expecting. What the fuck was wrong with her?! I mean really.

Going into the fucking woods! And I was so sure she knew something. God, she is so lucky we got to her in time. If we hadn't I have no idea what would have happened. I was so going to be having a talk with her later about this!

I picked her up from the ground and held her close in my grasp. Embry was now phased back to normal. You couldn't read his facial expression but I knew he wanted to hold her.

Guess what, _not happening. If it wasn't for him wanting to protect her and shit or whatever then we wouldn't be in this mess right now. I blamed him for this. _

I knew that I couldn't exactly shift all the blame on him though but still part of what happened was his fault!

I started towards Emily's. Embry right behind me. Quil was following us in wolf form. This was crazy.

"Where are you going?"

"Emily's."

"She needs to go home Jake."

I ignored him as he complained. "Let me hold her." his voice was rising.

I spun around, "You lost every single right to her Embry!"

I didn't want to wake her up but I couldn't help but shout at him. He was frustrating me!

I mean didn't he understand. The girl he loved, he had her. She was his. His imprint. If I had Bella I would love and cherish her for life. But no I didn't imprint on her and I still couldn't get over it.

Embry had who he wanted but he was staying away from her. The dude was my best friend, I would admit it but he was a real idiot.

**Alexis POV:**

My eyes stayed close even though I fought with myself to open them. I had enough. His face. It was in my mind. Keith. I had a feeling. I knew it would happen. He would come back for me.

Finally my strength came and my eyes snapped open. About time.

I was confused though. Where was I? I didn't no this room or where I was. Had he gotten me? Had it happened.

My heart was racing a mile a minute. I began to hear voices then. "See Jacob! If you would listen for once we wouldn't be in this situation."

That sounded like Embry. Embry. Jacob? Was I safe now? I stretched my arms a bit and sat up.

"Boys stop!" I heard someone call. Who was that?

"I think she's awake." that was so Seth Clearwater's voice. I didn't understand the kid.

I mean he was just always so happy. I literally never saw him upset or anything at all.

I groaned to myself though. I should've at least acted like I was asleep. I took in my surroundings, I was in a living room. I was sure of that. I turned to see Seth standing in what I guessed was the door way.

"Hi Alexis," he said in a cheery voice.

"Seth." there wasn't a way that you could really be mean to Seth. I mean he was one of the sweetest kids in the world.

"How ya feeling?" I could hear footsteps approaching. Jacob, Embry and the boy I knew as Sam Uley walked in. I was in a room full of werewolves, stellar.

"Where am I?"

"My house," said Sam. I nodded and got up but almost fell. I grasped the arm of the couch. _Head rush._

"Are you okay?" Embry asked quickly and he was at my side in no time. He was so a werewolf. I knew it.

I backed up a little bit from him. "I'm fine."

Being honest I was a little shaky from last night but now the concept of being in a room with werewolves was taking it's toll on me. Deep down I had no doubt that I was safe.

"Oh boys," Emily said if she had been here in the room with the rest of the boys I hadn't noticed her presence since now. "Leave her alone. Besides she needs to eat breakfast."

I frowned. "I have to go home."

"Your parents know your here." Sam stated and I glared at the ground before looking up.

"Who told them I was here?"

Embry took his chance to talk, "Well when you go out in the woods at night and they go up to your room to find you and your not there they get worried."

I glared at him, "Try again."

Where had this confidence come from? I don't know but in some way I was starting to like it.

"What?!"

"My parents never check my room in the Morning to get me up. Even Alexa doesn't do that, not a lot anyways. Besides it is way to early for that. So it's not they got me up, it is the fact that you ratted me out!"

I have had enough! I still love him but things are just getting to ridiculous for me.

"Alexis, you were in the woods at pitch dark night wandering around. You could have gotten hurt!" that proves it.

I might have not been Embry exactly who snitched on me but it was one of them. I doubted it was Jake though. Jake was looking at me and smirking a bit. I bet it was because I was taking a stand and telling Embry what I thought.

I ignored him for the most part though. I had, had enough. I just couldn't take this anymore.

"So you admit they only found out because one of you ratted me out!" I snapped. They were so aggravating.

"Alexis you should calm down," Sam said with authority. Not much but it was there. I guess he was trying to let me know he was in charge. What was it called a um..ugh when it's the top wolf what is it?!

Crap.

Anyways he was letting me know he was in charge but he wasn't my Alpha. There it was! Alpha. The boss of the wolves. I guess he was Alpha. I had nothing to hide now though. I would make it clear he didn't tell me what to do.

I liked this part of me that was beginning to form.

I ignored Sam and Emily took her chance to speak again, "Come on let's all have a nice calm breakfast and then we can talk about things."

Breakfast? Did she seriously think I was going to stay here?! Hell no. I was going home! To my house! I would probably get yelled at and be grounded among other things but still I didn't care.

"I'm going home." I stated. I didn't care if I was being mean and bitchy. This was crazy. They were all insane actually.

"Stay for breakfast." I looked at her bewildered.

"I need to go home."

"I am sure they will understand," she insisted.

I looked at Jake and met his eyes. He understood and I had a feeling he knew I was going to blow up at her because he said, "Emily I think it is best that she goes home."

"But Jacob she hasn't eaten anything!" Emily said.

Didn't she get it, "I WANT TO GO HOME, I DON'T WANT ANY BREAKFAST!" I yelled, screamed. I wasn't sure which one it was because it was kind of both even though I guess you could consider them the same thing.

"Don't yell at her," Sam said shaking a bit. I rolled my eyes.

"You aren't my Alpha!"

That got everyone's attention. It was quite. Very quite. I looked at Embry he had a mixture of shock and confusion much like everyone.

Before last night I hadn't planned on anyone knowing I was now aware that they all morphed into giant wolves- or phased. Whatever you wanted to call it.

I looked around at each of them again. Shock and confusion. Except Jake. "I knew you figured it out. Why did you lie to me?!"

"You told her," Embry hissed.

Oh, here we go. I really was not in the mood for this.

"He didn't tell me anything. I figured things out on my own with help even though they didn't realize it." I still kind of felt bad about the legend thing with Dad and stuff but whatever. It wasn't really that important now.

I started walking to the door when someone grabbed my arm. I spun around to see Sam holding it. Fuck. That really hurt.

"Ow, let go of me!"

"Sam, let her go," Embry said quickly glaring at Sam.

"She can't go anywhere Embry. There is way too much going on for her to go out and run her mouth right now! She needs to listen to the legends. She needs to be informed!"

I rolled my eyes, "I already know the legends now let go of my arm," I said pulling but he wouldn't budge.

"Let her go Sam," Jake said. I wasn't really sure what it was but there was some kind of authority coming out in his voice.

"You will be dealt with later!" Sam snapped at Jacob.

_What did he do?_

Jake just laughed and sighed, "You never learn Sam. Now let her go before you hurt her. And I will be dealt with. Let's not go there Sam."

I guess I was the only one confused. Emily just looked upset. I rolled my eyes;_ I guess sweet little innocent Emily didn't want her house ruined or anything. She was probably worried they would tear apart her kitchen or something._

Sam let go of my arm and he and Jake got into it. I walked towards the door and left slamming it. I didn't care. I heard footsteps behind me after awhile which made me speed up as did the steps until someone else had my arm.

"What do you want Embry?" I didn't have to turn around to make sure that it was him. I knew what his arms felt like.

"How did you find out?"

No point in lying now. I mean it was just us too and things would eventually come out.

"Jake gave me clues but they were kind of confusing. He said one thing though: Descendants. So I told my Dad it would be good for Alexa to hear the story's and stuff and I put things together."

"Oh."

"Is that all you have to say, oh?" I wondered.

"What you did was wrong but I can't really blame you. I told Jake to leave you alone. I should've known he wouldn't listen," that last part I had a feeling he was telling himself that.

"Really Embry! That is all you have to say to me, after everything that has happened!? I mean come on I know what happened last night! Okay. And this isn't about Jake. This is about us. Why didn't you just tell me?"

"Because I couldn't."

"Like I said awhile ago there's a difference between when you can't and won't do something." he looked into my eyes his gaze boring into mines. "And Jake said you just wouldn't tell me."

"What else did the pig head tell you?"

"That you still care about me." his expression softened. "Which was hard to believe since you left me." I said trying not to cry.

He cupped my face in his hands, "Don't ever think that. I will always care about you!"

"I'm tired of this. The mixed emotions. We were in love, at least I thought so. Then you leave me for Sam Uley and them because you turn into a wolf. I can cope with that. Then you kiss me and then you want to stay away from me and all this crap. Make up your mind. I won't be here forever." I told him honestly.

I got out of his grasp and ran the rest of the way home. I meant what I said though, I won't be here forever.

**Thanks for all of the reviews. Hope you liked the chapter and everything. Things should be wrapping up soon. (:**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty, Alexis POV:**

Of course I was grounded but I could really care less. I sat down and ate a bowl of cereal while listening to my parents tell me how disappointed in me they were and stuff. How I scared them and I could've been hurt.

They both knew more about it though I was sure they did. I knew they did. I could see it in their eyes and it took everything out of me not to scream at them and call them on everything. How they knew. I was sure they did know about how the boys were all wolves and shit like that but whatever.

After it was over I went and took a very long shower. I was in there for at least two hours. I got out not wanting to use all the hot water even though I probably did but I just needed to be free and be able to think.

When I got out I changed into sweats and a tank top and just sat on my bed. I kept twirling my wet hair in my hands and eventually laid down looking up at the ceiling. I wasn't sure if I would be able to recover from everything.

Later on in the afternoon Dad left. Mom was downstairs watching The Little Mermaid with Alexa I believe or some Disney movie like that. I wasn't really paying attention. I know she went out later when Alexa was asleep napping though. I promised her I would be here I mean I was grounded and it wasn't like I was going to drag my little sister on a wild adventure through the woods.

When the door bell rang I looked out to see who it was and of course it was, Jacob.

"What do you want?" I asked not letting him inside yet even though a part of me knew that's exactly what I was going to do.

"We need to talk." he stated.

I let him inside. "Yeah. About what?!"

"Last night. What do you remember? No point in lying either. I will just see right through you," he stated.

"You sure about that?"

He just rolled his eyes and led me into the kitchen. "Yeah, I am. Now what do you remember?"

Might as well be honest. "I remember a vampire. Keith I believe he said his name was. He was going to kill me."

"Yeah that's about right. Well first, what the hell were you thinking going in the woods? You had to know that they were dangerous! I mean come on Alexis! Use your damn brain!"

"It's not like I went out there to try and get myself hurt or worse killed okay! I had no intentions on anything like that happening!"

"Then why'd you do it?"

"Why did I do it? Because I was tired of sitting around and waiting for something. It was time to take action. I just wanted to find proof or something. Maybe a wolf foot print. I didn't think about vampires or anything really. I just wanted to see something. I hadn't even planned on going to far I mean I knew I was going in the woods but not that far out where I wouldn't be able to find my way back!" I yelled at him.

I wanted him to listen to me and hear me so I would be able to explain. I whispered a quite, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Listening to me. Not interrupting."

"You told the truth. You didn't lie to me. There was no need to interrupt."

"You believe me?"

"Why wouldn't I?" I smiled. Thank god. I needed someone to believe me.

"I don't know I just I needed someone to believe me and I figured no one would really want to listen to me anyways. You know?"

"Yeah. Sam was out of line and I apologize for him and Embry, I just, I don't know."

"Don't apologize for him!" I snapped. "Embry and I have just been drifting further and further, at this point I really just don't know what to do anymore. And with Sam I could care less about what he thinks. He doesn't know anything."

"Still can't stand him?"

"Yep. What about you? I mean didn't seem like you too really hit it off or anything."

Jake shrugged, "Sam is Sam. I mean he isn't that bad once you get to know him and understand him and everything. He has been through a lot."

"Yeah, I bet he has."

"I get where your coming from but you don't know everything."

"Then tell me."

"Embry's job."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever Jacob."

"I mean it. I helped you learn the secret because it was the right thing to do since Embry wasn't. Now he's going to take things into his hands, at least I hope."

"Yeah. Okay. He took getting me grounded into his own hands for sure."

"How do you know that wasn't Sam?"

I considered that. I didn't know for sure it was Embry because I never got a pacific yes or no answer but it was all leading up to him. I favored for him in whoever ratted me out.

I rolled my eyes saying, "Jacob I don't have time for this. It was either Embry or Sam and most likely I know it was Embry."

"You sure?"

"Stop asking. At this point I don't give a shit! What's done is done and there are more important things at hand!"

"Your right."

I smiled. Thank god he agreed with me. I didn't really feel like arguing with him or anything. I just wasn't in the mood right now.

After a bit more of talking and stuff Jacob and I moved to the living room and watched TV.

"Did you find him?" I wondered.

"Who?"

"Keith."

Jacob frowned, "No they didn't. Besides I wasn't on the chase anyways."

"Why?"

"I brought you to Emily's."

"Oh." I remembered that night again, last night. "That was you who picked me up off of the ground?" I wondered after thinking a little bit.

"Yeah. Embry was there too." he commented.

"I don't care." I snapped. I really didn't want to talk about Embry right now.

Jake gave me a look. "You and him are going to have to talk. You are going to have to work things out. I mean I get why you are upset but don't give up on him."

"Whatever Jacob. Listen you don't understand. You don't get how it feels!"

"Try me."

He really thought that he understood? He thought he knew what I was going through? How I felt? He didn't!

"Really you think you understand? Do you know what it is like to love something with everything and I mean everything you have and then they just leave you?! They don't want you anymore. And then you try to convince them that they are your everything and still it just isn't enough?!"

"Yeah, I do."

"How's that?"

"I love Bella."

I felt bad instantly. I had forgotten all about Bella Swan. I had heard about how Jake loved her and everything but she was still in love with that Cullen dude.

"I'm so sorry. I forgot."

Jake shrugged, "It's okay. I need to get over her. Besides she isn't mine."

"What do you mean?"

"Embry will have to explain. Look I have patrol soon so I got to go." he said getting up.

I nodded, "Okay. If you want you can take the back door. It leads to the woods."

"I know."

I chuckled a bit, "Oh yeah. Almost forgot you went through my window."

Jake laughed a bit and gave me a hug, "Everything will eventually work out in the end. I promise."

He let go then and then he was gone. I stood there not moving or saying anything, just breathing for a long while.

**Thanks for reading this chapter. I hope you liked it!(: And I would also like to say thanks for the reviews, favorites and alerts and everything. **


	21. Chapter 21

**I hope that you all enjoyed the last chapter! Anyways here is a new one and I hope that you all enjoy it! (:**

**Chapter Twenty-One , Alexis POV:**

Ugh! I really couldn't wait until the moment when my parents would un ground me. They said, 'when we feel it's time that you should be ungrounded'! Really? That was pissing me off, a lot. I mean I get that I scared them and everything but if it wasn't for big mouth Embry or Sam whichever one of them had ratted me out, I wouldn't be in this situation. I was still pretty pissed off about that too.

Today it was a Saturday and I was in my room playing with my hair in my fingers. We had just ate breakfast and I came back upstairs hoping to pass the time by doing nothing really. I heard the phone rang and I heard Dad answer. Was probably just work or something. If it was I wouldn't be surprised at all.

Right now work seemed like a big thing going on in Dad's life. I mean it wasn't a bad thing but still whatever. Same for Mom except she was here more but after school I had to watch Alexa until they got back which I didn't really mind but still in some way I missed my parents being around and family things. On weekends it was work for them which I could understand in ways.

"ALEXIS," Dad yelled from downstairs and I went to go see what was up. Probably babysitting, he could have just yelled.

"Yeah," I yelled halfway downstairs. "What's sup?"

"Embry is on his way to get you," Dad said not looking at me.

"Why?!" Why was Embry coming here? I had to see him enough in school. I didn't want to spend time with him.

"Because he has something to tell you." Mom spoke now. She was drinking a cup of coffee at the moment.

"I don't want to talk to Embry," I told them both. I really didn't.

"Well he is on his way here and he is taking you down to La Push. So go get ready." Was Dad fucking serious?

"No," I snapped. "I don't want to see him and I sure as hell don't want to talk to him!"

"Alexis, not now. Just go get ready," Mom said not really mad but irritated. I knew she was going to snap eventually if I didn't go but I didn't care all she would do was threaten to ground me for even longer of a time.

"You grounded me, I'm not supposed to go anywhere!" I told them.

"Well we say you are going, NOW GO GET READY!" Dad yelled and I glared at him before going. I didn't feel like arguing with my parents.

I ran upstairs and changed quickly. By the time I got finished Embry was waiting. "Can we go?" I asked not looking at him.

"Yeah, come on." I walked past him and went outside but I wasn't fully out before hearing Mom say, "BEHAVE!" I rolled my eyes and Embry chuckled a little bit. I didn't know why. Nothing was funny.

Embry and I walked to the beach in silence. A couple of times it looked like he was reaching for my hand. Like he was trying to hold it or something. Oh no. That wasn't about to happen.

"What do you want?" I asked when I saw the water from La Push beach. I mean this was awkward. Him wanting to talk to me. For no reason really.

Embry put his hands in his shorts and looked me in the eyes for a couple of seconds. "I want you to know the truth. I want you to know everything. That is what I want."

"Couldn't have thought about that months ago?" I wondered annoyed. All of this time and now he wanted to say something.

Embry looked away from me. "I know your pissed off at me but-," I cut him off. "I have every right to be pissed off Embry!"

"I know you do and I am sorry!" He snapped at me.

"Your sorry? Wow. Why now Embry? Because I know that your all wolves. Is that why your suddenly interested to talk to me or something?" I wondered.

"I've always been interested in talking to you Alexis. I have. I mean it. It's just that, you don't understand. I wanted to keep you safe."

"Keep me safe from what? Vampires?" I was glad it was only us to here. I hadn't started screaming yet but he was pissing me off in a way. "Well that didn't work out so great. Now did it Embry?" I asked sarcastically.

Embry frowned at me. "I know that your upset but can I talk?!"

"Fine. Nothing you say will most likely make a difference anyway."

"I hope it does," he muttered.

It was quite for a long time and I frowned, "Are you going to just stand there with your hands in your pockets looking conflicted or are you going to actually talk. If not I would like to go home now."

"Can we go to our rock?" I knew he was talking about our special place. Our rock in the water where we used to be able to share moments.

I just nodded and together we walked there. Embry sat down next to me. "As you know I am a werewolf. I changed that day you, Alexa and I were here. I was just so angry at Sam for saying something to you that I phased! It just happened. I didn't mean to. Sam, Jared and Paul were already werewolves and Paul was on patrol when I had phased soon Sam and Jared showed up.

"They explained everything really. I mean all of the legends and stuff. It was kind of weird but I got used to it. Anyways. I had to stay away and couldn't make contact with you, Jake or Quil because just anything could set me off. I could get upset easily and just phase. I could hurt you guys. So I ignored you. And in a way I wanted that. I didn't want you guys involved in this shit! I mean I did miss you but I didn't want you getting hurt or anything. And then that day you showed up to my house I imprinted on you. That really set the icing on the cake right there."

"Imprint?" I had heard the word before. It was so familiar.

"Imprinting is when we find our soul mates you can say. We look that person in the eyes and we are connected with them. We can be whatever you want us to be. A brother, a friend or even a lover."

I wiped my eyes. I didn't want to cry but I couldn't really help it. "What's wrong with me?" I peered up at him.

"Nothing is wrong with you," he said looking me in the eyes.

I frowned. "Well there must be if you didn't want me! I mean come on Embry you dumped me! Remember?! And every time I tried to get through to you, you just... I mean really there must be something wrong with me!" I cried out.

Embry just stood there looking sad before he took a couple of steps closer to me. I just held up my hands, "Don't come any closer," I spat at him wiping my face from the tears.

"Alexis the only reason I broke up with you because I wanted you to be safe!" Embry told me cupping my face and locking his eyes with mines. I couldn't move my eyes from his intense stare. It was scary.

"Safe?! You said you imprinted on me!" I snapped. "How is breaking up with me keeping me safe!?"

"I didn't want you involved in this! Vampires and werewolf crap! I wanted you free and clear of all of this shit!"

"Well that didn't work out so well did it?!" He dropped my face then.

"I'm sorry."

At this point. It was just too late for 'sorry' maybe a couple of weeks ago I might have taken it but not now. Right now I was just too fed up to accept it.

"Yeah," I breathed looking at Embry in the eyes. "Sorry just isn't good enough."

He dropped his hands to his side then and I was free of his grasp. I frowned slightly before composing my face and running all the way home. Once I got there Mom and Dad were looking at me. Wonder filled in there eyes but I just ran upstairs and locked myself in my room for the rest of the night. I couldn't take this feeling.

It had been just about two weeks since I had been declared grounded or something like that. I wasn't keeping a very good track record of it. So about two weeks since I had been grounded by my parents for scaring them half to death and since everyone knew that I was now in on the big secret excluding the imprint. It had been about three weeks including all that imprinting shit. I was avoiding all of them. The wolves and Kim too. Emily didn't really count because I wouldn't talk to her anyways.

Even me ignoring all of them didn't stop Jake from talking to me. I wasn't upset with him or anything but I needed to be to my own thoughts. And he left me to them occasionaly. But Jake has his moments where he would try. Like yesterday Morning before school had started.

_Flashback:_

_'Hey Alexis," Jake spoke to me as I entered the school and I gave him a slight smile._

_"Hi," I passed him but of course Jake just followed._

_"Are you upset with me? I know Embry told you and I guess I know why you are upset but still..." Jake trailed off and I turned to look at him apologetically._

_"I am sorry Jake. I'm not mad at you I promise. I just need to have my own thoughts right now. And besides the the whole imprinting thing with Embry is just giving me a headache and I would rather not talk about it."_

_"Oh, okay. You should talk to him though. He's even more depressed then before."_

_"Depressed." I spoke._

_Jake frowned, "Yes and it was way worse than before. I mean before he was sulking because of what he did and even though he wanted to keep you safe it still hurt him to be away from you."_

_"Depressed?" I said again but only looked at Jacob confused. "He's depressed but didn't he leave me?!"_

"Yes but he left you to protect you and he never really left Alexis. He always watched after you." I rolled my eyes.

_"Well I don't care if he is depressed. If he would have told me all of this shit from the beginning I would have been there for him but he kept it from me and lied and dumped me! Embry's depression or whatever you call it is noting compared to what I went through!"_

"Alexis just talk to him! You both love each other and -," Jake was about to continue but I cut him off by putting my hands up.

_"You know what I don't even care," I stormed away from Jacob and he followed but I went into the girls bathroom and it wasn't like he was about to go in there which I already knew._

_Flashback Ends:_

That was something I admired about Jake. He always tried to do the right thing. I mean he knew Embry was wrong with the whole imprint thing and that's why he started to take things into his own hands but at the same time he was still best friends with Embry and would defend him. I couldn't help but smile at that.

Anyways it was kind of like my own personal deep depression I went through right now with the whole thing. It was hard to explain but I wanted it to just come to an end. I couldn't take it anymore. It was eating at me. Getting to me. I wanted to be with Embry I truly did but at the same time I was upset with him.

If he had imprinted on me I didn't see a reason for him to dump me. I mean it was just ridiculous. It made no sense to me. So a part of me just felt anger towards him and another part of me ached for him.

And I wasn't sure how long I would be able to resist and give in. But something in my mind told me it wouldn't be long. We were made for each other.

**Thanks to everyone who has been alerting, favoriting and reviwing on the story so far. It really does mean a lot! I have to say that Embryland is coming to end very soon.!(: But before it does officially end Keith is still out there and he wants to get Alexis! Aha, he should make a return in the next chapter so excited lol! Thanks for reading though everyone!**


	22. Chapter 22

**So for this was going to have this one chapter and the next one would be the last chapter but I decided this is the last chapter of the story. Thanks for reading everyone! (:**

**Chapter Twenty-Two , Alexis POV:**

I missed him. I ached for him. I wanted him. Embry. He was the only thing that I could seem to think about clearly. He was always on my mind, everywhere. I couldn't help it. And ever since he told me we were always glancing at one another but it seemed that I was always the one to break his never ending gaze. I couldn't help it. It was too painful. I knew that I would give in soon though. It was only a matter of time.

Right now it was Friday night and currently I was trying to get some sleep. Thinking about everything I had been sleep deprived you could say and I knew that I needed it desperately.

Eventually I felt myself fall into a nice peaceful sleep. I did enjoy it, while it lasted I mean. I was having a great dream. Embry and I were holding hands gazing into one another eyes. He suddenly leaned in and that's when I felt a hand over my mouth. It was a cold hand. My eyes popped open and I jumped up slightly before a incredible force pushed me back.

I looked into the red eyes. The ruby red eyes that I had once seen before. Keith. I knew those eyes. Crap. He had come back for me.

I scrunched my eyes. I was scared. Could you blame me? My heart felt like it was coming out of my chest.

"I told you that I would come back for you," Keith murmured to me.

I started struggling a bit and he only held me down harder. His cold lips came to my ear, "If I were you I would stop that. You wouldn't want your poor little sister to get hurt."

Alexa. I stopped immediately.

"Good girl. Now I want you to be very quite, no more struggles. Okay?" I nodded my head the best I could. "Good. Now get up slowly. And walk around your house through the back. I am going to leave your house and you are going to walk around to the back. Walk into the woods where you did before. Do you understand?" 

I nodded and scrunched my eyes closed. His lips were away from me now and I wasn't cold. There was still the longing feeling though that was starting to fade. Thankfully. When I opened my eyes Keith was gone and my window was open. _That was fast and quite_, I thought to myself.

I got out of bed slowly. I didn't even bother putting shoes on as I left my bedroom and closed the door. I walked to Alexa's room and opened the door to see that she wasn't in her bed. I gasped. He took her! Shit! I ran downstairs quietly. My parents were okay, right?! I mean he didn't say he was going to kill them or anything so they were okay, right?! I hope so.

Instantly I regretted being bitchy to them. I knew deep down it wasn't necessary the way I was acting to them but did it anyway and now to think something could have happened. There room door was opened so I entered slowly and let out a sigh or relief. They were safe and sound.

I noticed how my Dad had his arms wrapped around my Mom and I smiled. Always the perfect couple. I leaned over since I was closer to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek before leaning further and giving Mom one. I hoped they would be okay.

I left running upstairs to my room and leaving out my window like I had once done before. My feet hit the cold ground. I walked a fast pace into the woods. I looked out for them and I couldn't see any wolves around. I sighed. In ways I wanted one to be around, to be able to protect Alexa. I kept going though.

Eventually I stopped. I heard it. Crying. Familiar crying. I ran to where the sound was coming from and hugged Alexa tightly.

"Oh my god, you are okay. Thank god, shh, I'm here now. Thank god you are alright," I said looking at her face only too see some more tears rush out.

"I wanna go home," she said her small hands clinging to my shirt and I nodded murmuring to myself, "I do too."

"How sweet," a voice said in the distance. "Well I knew you would come to save your sister," I turned and looked at Keith. "It took you a little longer than I would have liked but I understand you had to check on your parents. I am a vampire of my word. I won't hurt them or Alexa."

I stood up and in front of Alexa. "Let her go even if you do kill me you can't leave her out here alone in the cold."

"Why not?"

I started crying, "You said you wouldn't kill her."

"Oh, I won't kill her but if she dies from the cold that isn't my fault. She is what, four?" 

"You can't. She...she's just...just a child," I stuttered a bit. I could tell he knew that I was terrified. More for my sister. I could care less about what happened to me.

Keith shrugged and then in a blink he was only a couple feet away from me now. Damn, he was fast. I watched as he took one step closer, taunting me.

"That means nothing to me. Like I said I am a vampire of my word and I will not kill her or your parents. But her being in the woods and me leaving her hear isn't my fault."

"Why did you bring her here?"

"Too make sure you would come." Even if she wasn't here I would have came.

"Now, let's hurry-," Keith took a few more steps before he stopped taking a whiff and frowned. I couldn't hear what he had said but it sounded like he had muttered, "_SHIT!"  
><em>

Alexa was squeezing my hands now. I knew she was scared. She was shaking a bit. "You'll be okay," I said turning my head too look down at her.

I hoped the wolves found her. As long as she was safe I didn't really care what happened to me. Keith was looking at me, "Any last words," I scrunched down and turned all the way too look at Alexa.

"I love you. I'm so sorry for the way I have been acting but I want you to always remember that I love you, Mom and Dad."

She nodded crying even harder, "What goin on?!"

"I'm sorry," I kissed her forehead before facing Keith again.

"So sweet."

"She's my sister. I needed her to know that I love her."

"Yes, well the wolf stench is getting closer so I really don't care." His lips were on my neck now.

"So let's make this easy and quick so it's lets painful," he said before his cold lips kissed a pulse on my neck. Slowly I felt teeth touch my neck and I squeezed my eyes shut, fading.

"When is she going to to wake up?!" An anxious voice spoke. 

"Ugh, I don't understand her!" It sounded like someone was confused. What was there to understand though? Was I in heaven?

"SISSY!" 

"Would she wake up already?!" This person sounded aggravated.

What will I see? An angel?! I felt a need to open my eyes. Too see what was going on around me but in a way I didn't want to open my eyes.

"Please, please open your eyes. Please." The voice of an angel.

I would do anything for that voice. Slowly I fluttered my eyes open. I felt a shock of pain and closed my eyes again. _Aw shit. _I felt a increase of pain coming from my neck. I moved my hand to it still not opening my eyes back to have someone slap at my hand. My eyes opened then. _What the __fuck was this?!_

To my utter shock who was standing above me?! Leah fucking Clearwater. What the fuck was she doing here?!

"Oh, don't look so shocked," she said giving me a face before smiling somewhat. "And don't touch at that again. I'm not afraid to slap your hand again."

A growl err opted, "Fuck off Call!" Leah turned and was walking away then. Where was I?

I sat up a bit and rubbed my forehead. I had a huge migraine right now. "SISSY!" I heard again and looked down at Alexa. She was standing next to Embry. Thank god. She was alright. Or was I dreaming? No I couldn't be. This had to be reality, right?

I picked up Alexa and she sat on my stomach leaning down and putting her hands on my face. "Kay?" I understood that as her asking me if I was okay. I nodded.

"Are you okay?" She nodded grinning and then got off my lap and ran into the arms of Seth Clearwater. I didn't understand what the hell was going on.

I looked at Embry, "Is she alright?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. No bruises no scratches," he said seriously looking me in the eyes. "I...I thought that I lost you." I could hear the love and devotion in his voice.

I cupped his cheeks, "But you didn't."

"Why the hell would you go out there, alone!?" He hissed and I frowned.

"i woke and he was there. He told me to be quite and when I started struggling he told me that he would kill Alexa and to meet him in the woods. I went to check on her before I left and she was gone! He took Alexa. I would rather die than having something happen to her Embry! She is only three years old!"

His faced turned from anger to understanding. "I see. You could have called me."

"Why would I do that? So a Vampire can hear me talking to you on the phone and kill my sister!"

"Alright, alright." He put his hands through my hair, "I'm just glad that your okay. Everyone was worried about you."

"Where am I?" I asked not recognizing my surroundings.

"Clearwater's house. Leah cleaned your neck and stuff."

Clearwater's? Why was I here? I mean I would rather be here then Emily and Sam's so that was a good thing.

"Oh. Um, I will definitely have to thank her for that later," I said with a slight smile before it disappeared and I started panicking. "Keith."

"Dead. We took care of him. You passed out before he could even bite you."

I scrunched my face noticing Seth and Alexa. Weird. I mean Seth was always happy but it seemed like he was extra energetic today.

"What's sup with him?" I asked nodding over to Seth.

There was a chuckle from behind and I turned to see Jake peering down at me. "Well he will have to explain that later. Not sure how your Dad's going to take it though."

Jake also seemed extra happy right now. I wonder what crawled out of his ass so he was less grumpy. I smiled.

"And why would my Dad be upset at Seth?"

"His daughters are both imprinted on," Jake told me and I started to laugh.

"Ha, ha very funny. What did you do Seth?" I asked turning to Seth. "Call someone old or something?"

He frowned, "I imprinted on Alexa in the woods." He told me.

It was my turn to frown. _"Are you fucking crazy!" _Forget my Dad. I was an angry older sister right now. I got to my feet and was about to go hit him when Embry pulled my waist and wrapped his arms around my waist putting his head in the crook of my neck whispering, "_Calm down."_

If the situation wasn't this serious I wouldn't have been going crazy but it was wrong. I mean she was only three. So I just ignored Embry. _"Seth your fucking crazy," _I hissed at him. _"I mean really __what the hell is wrong with you?!"_

Seth wasn't even looking at me but glaring at Jacob. "Did you have to tell her?! I mean I would prefer to tell her parents first before she knew anything!"

"Don't blame me dude!" Jake said I didn't look at him but I had a feeling he was smirking. "Just think about it she probably would have been more pissed if she found out last."

I considered that. He was probably right but I wasn't completely sure about that. "He doesn't think of Alexa that way. He just wants to be her friend or even a brother and when she is older he will love her. Kind of like Quil and Claire."

"This has happened before?" I wondered looking Embry in the eyes and he nodded.

Embry nodded, "I promise he doesn't think of her like that."

"How do you know?" I frowned.

"We share a head and besides it's Seth." He said smiling trying to ease the mood. I couldn't help but chuckle. He was right. I mean it was Seth.

"Yeah. Sorry Seth." He nodded and Embry let me go and I took a step closer to Seth, "But if you ever think inappropriate things about my sister I will find out and I will kill you!" I threatened.

Seth gulped and nodded and I smiled turning back around looking at Jacob, "So what's crawled out of your ass?!"

"What do you mean?" He frowned.

"Your usually not this happy."

Seth spoke then, "Someone imprinted on the beach yesterday!"

I grinned, "Who? What? When? OH MY GOD WHO?! JACOB BLACK START TALKING!" I was excited for Jacob.

"Girl named Lizzie. Just moved here. I dumped into her by an accident. She is really nice."

"Aw," I cooed.

Jacob shrugged, "She is the best. I love her." 

Power of the imprint. "Aw," I cooed again. This was amazing. If anyone deserved to imprint it was Jacob. Especially after he went through that whole Bella ordeal. I was happy for him.

"Can I talk to you?" Embry murmured in my ear and I looked over to my sister and future brother in law you could say, I shuddered at the other, Alexa was pulling on his short hair for some reason but he was grinning so I nodded.

Embry and I walked outside and sat on the steps of the Clearwater house. "Tell me everything that happened," I said to Embry. He wrapped his arm around me.

"Well that Keith guy had been running around leaving scents and trails. So that night Jared and Paul were patrolling when they caught his scent again but it was stronger than the rest so he howled. I was in next because Paul and I were going to switch anyway and Seth and Jared were going to so Seth was there soon. Then there was Sam next, Quil showed up a bit later and then Jacob and stuff. By that time we were running closer when I saw Alexa's back." He explained to me and I nodded.

Embry took a big deep breath before he continued with what he was saying. "So we were there and that guy leaned in and I realized it was you and I growled loudly. His eyes snapped to me but you went limp to the ground because you had already passed out from shock or whatever it was. Alexa was shaking and crying for you to wake up and that Keith guy I just...lunged for him before he could get to you again. I was so angry. Anyways after he was ripped apart I phased back as did Seth, Sam and Jake and we took you here.

"Not that I'm not thankful because I am but why not Emily's. I really didn't want to go there but it seemed like your always hanging there?"

"It was closer here," he spoke. "And I figured that. And yeah we are mostly over there. That is like the go to place I guess you could say but like I said here was closer. Besides doesn't seem like you like Emily or want to be anywhere near her."

I didn't respond to that. "Embry I have something that you need to know."

"What's that?" I looked him in the eyes and spoke the truth, "I love you. Yes I started to question it a long while after you dumped me but I have always loved you and I always will. I need you to know that. Anyways ever since you told me about the imprinting thing I knew that it wouldn't be long before I gave in. I planned on talking to you soon, I did-," Embry shushed me putting his finger to my lips.

"It was all my fault that everything happened. I just want you to know that I love you so much and I always will. I was being an idiot and thought I was protecting you when I was hurting us both but-," it was my turn to cut him off and I did kissing him long and hard.

"We will make up for that lost time," I murmured before my lips met his. They were perfect together. We went on in sync and he grabbed my waist pulling me into his lap. He held me long and hard like he never wanted to let go. I knew that feeling.

"Well, I would have liked to seen better," I jumped away from Embry. My Dad was standing there frowning while Mom was chuckling.

"They know everything already," murmured Embry and I nodded getting up out his lap. I threw myself into Dad's arms.

"I love you so much Daddy. And I am so so so sorry for being a bitch to you and Mom." I said and I felt Dad's body vibrate as he chuckled.

"I love you too sweetie. We will talk later. You, your mother and I." I nodded and he kissed my forehead before walking into the house.

Mom squeezed me in a tight hug. "Do not ever, ever do that to me again! I can't take it! Please. How are you?" She asked.

"I'm fine. Just my neck but really I feel okay. Alexa is fine they saved her in time."

"Thank god my girls are alright," Mom murmured.

We talked for a few more seconds before I'm sure the whole reservation heard my Dad scream, "SETH FUCKING CLEARWATER I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

I smirked at Embry. Well Dad definitely didn't take the imprinting very well. "What's going on?" Mom asked and I could tell she was worried. I wondered if it was because of Dad's yelling being so loud or the fact that he just swore.

"Seth imprinted on Alexa."

"Oh my," Mom said. "Let me calm him down before he kills the poor boy." She rushed into the house and Embry laughed.

"Well that could have went better," I commented as he walked over to me and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Yes it could have but we will take it one day at a time," Embry said. I nodded and leaned up to kiss his soft lips. He was right. We would take everything one day at a time and I was sure we would be okay. Well I at least hoped Seth would be okay! (:

**Just wanted to say thank you to everyone for supporting this story and everything. This was the last chapter lol. I don't plan on doing a sequel for this but thanks for reading and all of the reviews you have gave, alerts and favorites! Also check out Piper Uley, The One That Got Away, Supernatural, Crush, Family Feud, A Vampire to Remember and Sierra, My Imprint.**


End file.
